


Mokomoko Foofaraw

by SpiritedRanger



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Don't take advise from Miroku, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Japanese Culture, Mischief, Not Beta Read, Prank Wars, Sarcasm, Sparring, Stress Relief, Weird Fluff, grumpy characters, please laugh, quirky characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedRanger/pseuds/SpiritedRanger
Summary: Rin, at 18yrs old is happily mated to Sesshomaru when she suddenly becomes very curious about his Mokomoko. Now why are servants and nobles suddenly giving her weird looks?(CHALLENGE TO READERS: CAN YOU READ THROUGH WITHOUT CRACKING A SMILE?)





	1. Curiosity got the Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Jaken: You are entering the Danger Zone of a full on Prank War. Please proceed with caution. Those who do not wish to smile or laugh are advised to turn back. 
> 
> Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru refuses to laugh like a child. Let's go Rin.
> 
> Rin: But this is a story about me. Please~ can't we stay? 
> 
> Sesshomaru: Do as you please...
> 
> Spirted: Well, now that that's settled, let us see if this author has the ability break some stone faces.

Rin stared at the mokomoko trailing down her mate’s back as he walked in front leading Ah-Un by their reins. She had been curious for some time, after her Lord got into another fight with his brother, Inuyasha. The two had made some amends them so it was normally playful sparring between them while Rin and Kagome had tea. However that day, after they went to find their mates in the woods something that really piqued Rin’s curiosity despite the annoyance. Kagome had been wearing a very short kimono paired with some accessories from her time. Sesshomaru glanced at her with a look of disdain that the girl caught. Kagome had shouted at Sesshomaru asking what that look was for, receiving a comment about how she looked like a prostitute. Offended she marched off muttering about people in this era not having a fashion sense. Inuyasha indignant over the comment made to his had flown at his brother resuming their fight. Kagome came back a while later wearing her priestess outfit, huffing about how Sesshomaru was a hypocrite for “telling off” her fashion sense when he “insisted on wearing that ostentatious boa, that looks completely ridiculous!” Kagome then asked if Rin knew the reasoning behind her mate’s “obsession” with his boa. Rin much to her own dismay realized she didn’t know anything about it. Before she could answer, a loud crash sounded, and a tree tell in front of them. Both heads snapped to look at their respective mates

 

A good distance from them the fight was still going on, the Inu brothers had their swords locked against each other and were physically close enough to punch or claw each other. Kagome seeing the situation called out to Inuyasha telling him to aim his claws at Sesshomaru’s mokomoko. The former gracefully pivoted out of the way, Bakusaiga twisting so it formed a long tear in Inuyasha’s firerat coat simultaneously. Rin thanked the kami many times for her mate’s speed. However that relief was short-lived as the brothers fight from that point on wasn’t fun to watch anymore. It was nerve-wracking. Each time Inuyasha tried to slash the fur, with sword or claws, Sesshomaru would slice another gash into his brother’s signature red coat. Inuyasha’s angry shouting about how valuable his coat is to him were answered by a smirk from Sesshomaru whose mokomoko was now kept carefully out of reach. A good portion of the woods were destroyed, along with three houses before the two calmed down. This the reaction sparked Rin’s curiosity.

 

For the next few days Rin had questioned her mate about it many times, while observing him closely. Her interrogations were fruitless, her observations inconclusive. During their long walk back to the Castle of The West, she noticed many things. How he always shied away from having it touched, in a friendly or hostile manner. How he would intentionally dip his face into the luxurious white mass, taking obvious personal pleasure in it. As well surprisingly, how it was always impeccably fluffed and cleaned. However since she couldn’t get an answer from her enigmatic mate, she could only hypothesize. From all her “evidence” she hazarded two guesses about this elusive organ: That is was a prized possession that even she, his mate, can’t touch. Or that it was incredibly delicate and could not be touched. 'Maybe I can rope Inuyasha and some others into helping me...Like Shippo. I'll bet their curious about the beautiful boa as well, I'll talk to them about this next time we visit' For a minute as she looked to her mate, she considered asking him about it. But quickly dismissed that thought. 'If he had wanted to tell me, surely he would have done it by now.' A little voice in her head cautioned her about meddling, and investigating what was obviously private, but she quickly dismissed it. 'It's his secret to keep, as his mate you should wait, he'll tell you about it in due time' But Kagome's futuristic reasoning made more sense to her curious, insecure mind 'Waiting is romantic Rin-chan but you have to be realistic. Between your worth and its worth, he obviously places it above you' But the little voice refused to be quiet, it reminded her that, Kagome was wrong. Sesshomaru had gone to hell for her, and saved her numerous times. They had a bond of trust and love. Rin shook her head trying to clear the voice. But it continued reminding her that it wasn’t like she hasn’t had contact his fur before. Rin acknowledged that. She remembered winters when he’d let her use the beautiful white ruff for comfort and warmth. When occasionally he would transform into his true form and let her ride on his back, she had gripped the mokomoko for balance. However those were the only times she was allowed to touch the rich mass of fur. During the day Sesshomaru kept it wrapped around himself, its tail flowing out behind, in an elegant way. At night, when they rested, it was beneath and behind him, away from her ever wandering hands. Rin realized that she has been allowed to hold Bakusaiga more than to touch the mokomoko. She knew more about the history and workings Tenseiga, than the mokomoko. If Sesshomaru had understood the workings of a teenage mind, especially an inquisitive mind such as Rin’s, he would have let her touch it more. As it was, prohibition and his own personal pride in it had piqued Rin’s curiosity, setting her on a path to recklessness. She started forming a plan, to touch, and explore the one item her Lord-mate obviously prized, she had been denied. Despite the warning of her conscience.

 

It was plan she hoped would yield the results she wanted. She did not want him to think she hated him for having a secret, especially given their bond of trust. But... by looking for an answer, she might be breaking their bond of trust? That can't be right? Sesshomaru had never done anything to stop her from studying and exploring before. Plus this time she just had to know because she's never seen him without the boa. She said a quick prayer to any spirit or god listening. 'Kami-sama, onegai don't let him hate me for investigating the boa! Onegai, I can't lose him, for something like that!' Then she went back to her plan wholeheartedly ignoring the little voice screaming about how wrong it was to prowl into someone else's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirited: I wrote this at 2am in the morning, so I'm not sure about quality. This is mainly to help with stress relief, so it's completely random. The characters maybe slightly OOC. 
> 
> Rin: Story has references to the works of fanfic authors Amenole, and Salome Sensei. 
> 
> Rin: Inuyasha, me and everything associated with the series, belong to Rumiko Takashi. 
> 
> Spirited *mutters*: Somehow I don't think she'll have any problem writing a 30 page dissertation
> 
> Rin: What's a dissertation?
> 
> Spirited: Your worst nightmare.


	2. Lady of Insanity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha actually makes some sense in this story. The canon material showed that he was lonely and insecure because of being a hanyou. I assuming he also has those feelings due to being an orphan and illegitimate child. He might also be comparing himself to his brother hating the latter for being legitimate, and "better" not simply for his attitude and behaviour.

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!” Inuyasha can’t believe his ears. He had known Rin to be mischievous. In some ways she was very much like Shippo, however, Inuyasha had to admit he would rather face Shippo’s bag of tricks than Rin’s pranks. In fact, Inuyasha had thanked the Kami many times that the two had never collaborated on a massive prank. That for certain would have been disastrous. At least that’s what he thought before. He had heard of and maybe been involved in many of Rin’s mischief. But, he was certain that Rin’s latest scheme completely over-shadowed the rest. It was either the greatest one in every sense or the worst most painful one. It all depended on how Sesshomaru reacted. Inuyasha, despite running on reckless emotion most of the time, was not foolish. He knew if the plan went wrong it…Inuyasha shuddered at the thought before glaring at Rin.  
“Steal his mokomoko”  
“WHILE WE’RE SPARRING?!?!”  
“Yea”  
“RIN WE HAVE SWORDS OUT! Ya know those sharp pointy things ya kill with?”  
Rin rolled her eyes, “of course I know that Inuyasha, which is why you have to do it for me”  
‘WHAT? WHY?” Inuyasha cried as quietly as he could, amber eyes glancing around as he sniffed discreetly checking the area for his brother.  
“ It’s the easiest time to purposefully get the mokomoko while making it look like an accident. A misplaced swing of the sword maybe, or one swipe of your claws and it is bound to fall off. Then I’ll grab it and go investigate a little” Rin smiled.  
“Rin you can’t be serious! This is fucking insane!” Inuyasha looked at her with horror on his face.  
Rin shrugged, nonchalantly, “well if you don’t try something, you’ll never know what it is”  
“You don’t commit seppuku just to know what it feels like!” Hissed Inuyasha. The two of them were currently in the forest, both left their respective partners under the pretense of gathering food. Inuyasha had noticed Rin’s obsessive staring at his brother’s shoulder and needed to talk to her. Inuyasha liked Rin as a sister even before she mated his brother. He knew when Rin’s curiosity got the better of her, she was prone to doing some very questionable things. ‘This makes her other escapades seem tame’ 

“How is that even related?” She shouted back incensed. All she wanted was to learn about the one thing her mate obviously treasured.  
It was Inuyasha’s turn to roll his eyes. “Baka! He could kill you instantly for even touching that thing!”  
“He won’t kill me! He can’t even bear to snap at me!” Rin countered. “Besides you can’t deny you’re curious about it too, can you?”  
Inuyasha was silent for a minute. He could not deny that he has wondered about the boa too. However, he remembers his mother mentioning that his father had one too. The fact Sesshomaru had one too meant more to him then he would ever admit to anyone. He asked brusquely, “What about everyone that helped you? Ya ever thought of the repercussions? That our heads could roll for this? How are you so certain that he’ll let this slide?”  
Rin noticed how Inuyasha dodged her second question, focusing on her response to his claim of danger. She knew Inuyasha was protective of those he cared about, having lived through a cruel past, she can’t blame him. However Sesshomaru was her husband, ‘he won’t hurt me for wanting to know more about him’ she thought to herself smiling. The happy smile almost melted Inuyasha’s resolve, however, he was not about to let anyone in his family be reckless. Rin, in his view, was family in-laws or not. He crossed his arms and huffed, muttering something under his breath. This action brought Rin crashing back to reality.  
“What’s it got to do with any of you?” Rin fired back, she knew that she would have to accept any punishment should her attempts at getting an answer fail and anger her mate. But she would make sure none of her allies got caught in the crossfire. Even Inuyasha.  
“He’s my brother Rin. He never liked me, so he'd think I did something to goad you into this!”  
“We’ll just tell him the truth! It’s not like he won’t listen”  
“That ain’t mean the rest of us are gonna get away with this! I for one like my head exactly where it is!!”  
“You usually love getting on your brother’s nerves”  
“Yea if it does not put my neck at risk, I’d jump on it. But that ain’t the case Rin! That thing that you’ve been obsessing over ain’t something to take lightly!”  
Rin stared blankly at Inuyasha, "This is stupid Rin, we're putting our necks in danger for a furry piece of shit!" Inuyasha explained bluntly.  
“Oh for goodness sake! Rin exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Inuyasha all you’re going to be doing is spar with him! Don’t you do that often enough?”  
“…” (Author imagines Inuyasha would be face-palming now)  
“Don’t you draw blood as well? Neither of you has ever been completely unharmed!" She proceeded to list all the times when the Inu brothers crossed blades and something disastrous happened, "Hell, you've even cut off an arm! This can't be worse than losing a limb!" she finished.  
Inuyasha exploded, “No, this IS WORSE THAN LOSING A FUCKING ARM! THAT THING IS VERY IMPORTANT TO AN INU YOKAI!”  
“How are you so sure if you’ve never tried to find out about it?” Rin retorted, the last part of Inuyasha’s sentence not registering in her brain yet.  
“I JUST DO OK?” Inuyasha hissed out, his ears twitching listening for any sign of eavesdroppers. “Gods Rin, have you ever thought that this could end up hurting you?” A tiny part of him was glad she didn't hear his last comment, while a larger portion wished she had. He felt that she needed to understand, somethings were simply better off left the way it was. “Trust me on this Rin you DO NOT want to do this!”  
“Why is that?” Rin countered not satisfied with Inuyasha’s vague answers. His reasons were sound, but it didn’t stem Rin’s curiosity. It was very clear to her at this point that his resistance to her scheme wasn’t merely out of fear. ‘Since when did Inuyasha back down in danger?’ She thought to herself. ‘He helped smuggle firecrackers one night when I decided to scare the poor watchman. And he risked being “SAT” to his grandfather just to help me pull off a gag against Miroku.’  
Inuyasha sighed deciding it was probably best to tell her his thoughts on the boa. If anything it might convince her that pursuing answers according to her plan was insane. “That thing has something to do with father ok?” He spoke very quietly while looking off towards the western sky. Rin's eyes followed his gaze. The tone of his voice saying what he could not articulate. Inuyasha is not lonely anymore, but he's still an orphan. "It has to do with who they are." As much as Inuyasha didn’t approve of Rin's recklessness on her quest for answers, a part of him secretly admired her for it. In his eyes, the girl had a right to know, ‘That fluffy boa has to be a symbol of the House of the West.’ He thought, still looking westward. It was where the Inu palace stood, a place he never had the privilege to see. It was also where the ruins of his mother’s castle were. ‘I could never wear it. Mother and I were never accepted as members of the House, but Rin’s different.’  
Rin blinked “Oh~!”  
She paused, for a minute out of respect for the late Inu No Taisho, Toga. The little voice at the back of Rin’s head suddenly piped up again, telling her she should follow Inuyasha’s example. Yet, she pushed it back more determined than ever to find out about the boa. ‘I’m his mate, if it’s family related I have a right to know, don’t I?’ she reasoned. 'Sesshomaru can't be mad at me for wanting to learn more about the family.'  
“So don’t you try anything ya got that girl?” stated Inuyasha, genuinely afraid that her actions would incur the wrath of his temperamental brother. ‘Lady of the West or not, this symbol isn’t worth the neck.’ He thought.  
“Īe yakusoku” Rin sang with a grin.  
“Oi ya gotta brain in that head of yours Ningen?” Inuyasha growled.  
“Hai demo, Ima isogashī” Rin giggled running off to prepare for her next plan. Considering Inuyasha wasn’t willing to help, Plan A in Rin’s grand scheme was a failure. However, she learned the mokomoko is connected to her new family. Rin decided it was time to team up with her fellow prankster, Shippo. 

“Inuyasha, if you do not help you will be very sorry!” 

The hanyou caught the mischievous look in Rin’s eyes shook his head. A silent prayer was sent to every kami, spirit, even the ghosts of his parent, begging them to ensure Rin was right. 'Onegai, let Sesshomaru be unable to bear hurting her. Or else Rin and her unfortunate partner will be receiving a master-class lesson in pain.’ With a heavy sigh, he stomped back to his own mate, determined to keep her away from Rin, just in case more scandalous ideas were inadvertently fed to her.

Lady of the West indeed, where was the polite, poise, mature Lady now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this Yay or Nay? Hopefully I managed to get some of you to laugh with this 2am story. Next time Rin gets serious and starts pranking her Lord and we'll find out if Inuyasha's fears are founded!


	3. Let the Mischief Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the prank. It focuses mainly on Shippo.

6am in the morning...

Shippo and Rin silently crept through the Western Palace towards the Grand Hall where Sesshomaru was holding morning court. Climbing the back stairs and sneaking onto the tiled rooftop, of the duo began setting up their trap. A simple slingshot system of Kagome’s design, the two abbreviated it so that it would suite their plan, it also featured many silk bands tied together in a way so that a little bit of pressure would make the whole rope fall apart. Making sure that the silk was scentless had been a painful business of scrubbing and rinsing that the duo had not enjoyed, but hoped in the grand scheme would benefit them. A “ruh-ba ba-n-da”, was also part their slingshot, made from two small pieces from the rafter and the remains of two red columns, all of which Sesshomaru had accidentally knocked down at some point in his youth. The “Ru-ba-ba-n-da” would be held back by a hook and have a large batter of honey loaded in. The silk rope they had made was also used the “tripwire” and carefully selected to blend in with the tatami mats that lined the hallways. It was tied low to the floor a good distance away before running through the rafters to where it would eventually be tied to a loose hanging hook that was pulls the “ruh-ba-ba-n-da” taut. Determining what to launch from their slingshot was debated again. Shippo was initially against use of Honey because of the sweet smell that could give it away. But Rin had assured Shippo it was nothing to worry about, because honey was one of the few sweets Sesshomaru loved

As they arranged the fallen beams and columns into a sling shot, it came up again. No matter how one looks at it, a GIANT pot full of honey sent flying at a victim was just not safe. “Sesshomaru-sama would sense the pot flying to him and break it before it can hit him” Rin had said with a smile “But by the time he can do that he’d already by doused in honey. It’s his favourite sweet treat, so think of it as sorry the prank. Ok?” Shippo had then understood why Inuyasha was so worried…  
“I’drathernotgetdousedinanything” he muttered…before returning to his work, without his former enthusiasm. Despite having agreed to be her pranking partner, Shippo can’t help having jitters Inuyasha had informed him before he had departed for the West that Rin may be able to prank the lord and be fine afterwards, but the Hanyou doubted her accomplices would get any mercy. Logically Shippo knew this was most likely the truth, but he was a Kitsune and pranking was a form of deception. In Shippo’s mind, Rin was a rival prankster, and his kitsune pride would not allow him to be “defeated” by a mere human. So damning all consequences he agreed to collaborate with Rin on her pranks against Sesshomaru, with one condition, that he is allowed to prank any one in the castle, except the Lord, whenever he feels like it. However every one has their limits and even Shippo knew not to take a joke to far. The Lord of the West who hated being dirty…was about to get doused in Honey…Shippo shuddered at the thought of what might happen to him if he was caught, but it was too late to back out now. Shippo sighed heavily. Thinking of his will early in case he didn't survive this prank war. Why oh why did he not listen to Inuyasha? Why did he let his Kitsune pride guide him??

Looking at the sand-timer after what seemed like the whole morning, Shippo found that only two hours had passed. Determining that morning court should be almost over, he dug a leaf out of his bag out of tricks, and transformed it into the “ruh-ba ba-n-da”, which he attached to their slingshot, Rin finished tying the slick triggers in place, went to fetch the honey pot. Shippo sighed and took out another leaf turning this one into the hook that would be pulling the “ba-n-da” back and supporting all the silk ties. This hook he mounted loosely into a nearby wall. The honey bowl was to fly to Lord Sesshomaru’s face from the left side as soon as his feet step onto the final piece of silk attached to it. Adding the finishing touches to their trap Shippo wasn’t even sure it will work as he had chosen the location of the set up based on his own nose and he was certain the Lord of the West’s nose was stronger. But when he had voiced his worries Rin had assured her that she can “distract” her mate enough through their mate-link that he won’t be paying attention to his surroundings…Shippo had decided to pretend that meant singing her lungs out and being overall annoying. All he can do now was hope that his prank works so Rin will be happy and talk the angry Lord into sparing him a "date" with the poison whip.

15 minutes later...

Rin practically skipped to the Great Hall. She and Shippo and just finished setting up a great trap for her mate. Along the way her conscience was speaking to her again, about how inappropriate it is for the Lady of the West to be playing practical jokes on her mate when he had enough things on his mind to kill a person, the greater part of her argued that he really needed to loosen up. A good laugh keeps the dog-tors away as Kagome had said. Besides she reasoned with herself she was only trying to find out more about the family she married into. Nothing wrong with that. Kagome had said a mate who keeps secrets wasn’t a really good mate. Rin didn’t doubt Lord Sesshomaru’s affections for her, but the fact he still hadn’t told her anything about the Boa after 2yrs of marriage, and Inuyasha’s obvious reverence of it, made Rin determined to get her hands on it. Kagome had warned her that secrets leads to distance which leads to something called a “de-vo-su.” Rin had no idea what that meant but Kagome had said it is when mates separate for life. Conscience said reminded Rin that Kagome came from a different time, where people were more rash. TO make things worse her partner in crime was like an echo of her already annoying conscience.  
To Shippo’s relentless questions about moral implications of pranking her mate, she had responded “We’re just providing some form of stress relief, Kami-sama knows he needs it these days. When alls said and done a Lord is still just a man trying to provide for his family.” It was true, actually Rin would say her mate works harder than many men she had seen in the village. They at least have a steady rest schedule, Rin can’t even remember the last time her mate had gotten a proper rest. She told him such,  
Shippo however responded “Rin you’re the Lady of the West, everyone in this country looks up to you. Under the bright sky you play a practical joke on him, do you have no shame?” Rin didn’t consider it a shame, Kagome had said when your mate starts overworking and seeing less of you, to be wary. Rin knew her mate, he will not “de-vo-su” her, but still that didn’t mean she can’t crave some attention after being ignored for a month.  
Her conscience evidentially agreed with Shippo because it was STILL prickling and the little voice won’t shut up as she waited outside the great doors for her mate. As a Lady she was not allowed to attend Morning Court, she could only wait outside. It was fine this day, she could use the time to squash her conscience and think of a way to distract her Lord. The easiest way to that was also the most embarrassing. How would it looked if she suddenly jumped at him and kissed him senseless for no reason? Though it was no secret in the West that the rulers had a loving union, Lord Sesshomaru never showed that affection publicly. Of course another way was to sing, but sing what? As she rocked back and forth on her feet trying to think up a distraction, the door to the Hall opened, Morning Court had come to an end. The officials and advisors streamed out bowing low to Rin wishing her a good morning. She smiled and nodded to them all patiently waiting for the last of them to trickle out before bolting through the door, all thoughts of distracting her Lord’s senses eclipsed by a need to see him. Not even bothering to acknowledge the servant she had accidentally knocked unconscious.  
Sesshomaru sat at his throne, the small table pushed slightly to the side, as one hand went to rub his temples. ‘He looks tired, you still have time to recall the prank you know.’ Said her conscience. ‘He’s in no mood right now for any jokes, look at him he’s about to fall asleep’ Rin shook her head as she continued her beeline to her mate, all but tackling him into a hug. “Sesshomaru-sama! Ohayo~!” squirming some she settled herself comfortably into his lap feeling strong arms wrap around her immediately “Ohayo, Rin.”  
‘Come on girl, do you really want to risk it for a piece of fluff. Think about it, is the fluff really worth the safe, happy-warmth you feel now?’ Rin listened to her conscience for about a second before remembering all the effort she and Shippo put into their plan, the laughter they had imagining it. It was so close to reality, was she having jitters too? No she couldn't ‘Why not it will spare both of you a whipping’ Her other half countered ‘the whipping will only happen if things go bad’  
As Rin sat there leaning against her mate’s chest mentally arguing with herself, she gradually noticed how he had relaxed while holding her and was now feeling him nuzzle her neck, sniffing delicately. ‘Aw~cute~! How can you be so cruel to play a dangerous joke on your loving mate.’  
“Shut up stupid conscience!” Sesshomaru’s head jerked up and golden eyes looked at her with concern. The wide eyes and furrowed brows made him look cute and Rin giggled before giving him a kiss. Kagome’s words rang through her head again ‘Divorce can sometimes happen unknowingly you now. Little things like the secret of a Boa can lead to big problems’ Her conscience refuted that immediately ‘That only happens if both sides somehow hurt each other. A lady’s duty is to be supportive of her mate and trust him completely. Playing a prank, not only makes him look bad but you as well! The fluffy thing isn’t worth it!!’ Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru’s chest muttering “Shut the fuck up stupid conscience” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. When did Rin learn to use that sort of language? He was going to kill Inuyasha next time he sees the Hanyou. For now though the Lord was just happy to have a few minuets to enjoy being with his beautiful, loving mate. Nuzzling her neck again, he played with her hair, huffing when he found the edges stuck together with…he breathed in deeply through his nose…honey? He sighed, someone was in trouble for having sweets as breakfast.  
Rin giggled under his nuzzling and petting, “Come on milord, you need to get out of this Hall. I swear there’s some evil magic here that makes everyone entering it age 20yrs. It is like stress has a physical form in the dais, the columns and the mats. Lets retire to our chambers for a while and relax” big brown eyes looked at him innocently,a smile spread across her face as he stood up still holding her close. It got even wider when he walked right over the servant still unconscious by the doors into an open corridor.  
The trap was set in the corridor leading to the chambers of the Lord and Lady of the West, it was private, and only family members were allowed to travel through this specific corridor, making it the perfect place to spring a trap. The Lord was now traveling through it with his human mate in his arms. If he was a little less tired, and had not gone a month without any decent form of rest, he might have noticed something amiss, but as it was he didn’t notice anything save a sweet smell lingering throughout it and Rin’s giddy anticipation of something. As he stalked through the corridor the Lord of the West briefly wondered if he’d find himself facing a mountain of desserts again. Rin always insists on sharing them with him, claiming “Sweets reduce stress.” Sesshomaru was sure this was an idea planted into her head by Kagome.  
‘He’s getting closer…This is going to be great!’ She thought before her annoying conscience decided to pipe up again. ‘Tell him to go the other way doofus! You’re making him look bad in his own palace in front of servants. Is it appropriate for the Lady of the West to do this? How will they see you?’ Rin sighed as she settled further into her mate’s arms ‘A little harmless fun to help him unwind isn’t a bad thing, getting to learn about that boa is just a nice bonus. Besides with him holding me like this. We’ll both be getting doused in honey.’ Her conscience won’t leave her alone as she faintly spotted the beige coloured silk. She smiled Shippo must have adjusted it so it was out of sight, if she hadn’t known what to look for she might have missed it.  
“Hmm…I’ll have to have a chat with one of the servants in charge of housekeeping it seems” Sesshomaru remarked in his typical tone. Rin’s eyes jerked to the direction he was looking. “As well as a particular Kitsune” At this her eyes widened. ‘Great what did Shippo do?!’  
The Lord of the West was so absorbed in the smell of salt water coming from the main Housekeeper’s place that he didn’t notice the silk trigger he had stepped on. The first piece untwisted from the second and the chain continued shattering until it reached Shippo who quickly helped the final piece fall from the hook. Said hook fell about a millimetre from it’s righted position loosing it’s hold on the “Ru-ba-ba-n-da” which quickly snapped and launched the pot full of honey straight at the Lord of the West. Shippo followed it from the rafters trusting the combined smells of salt from his previous prank against the elderly Housekeeper and the honey of this one to cover his scent. Shippo smirked as a little bit of Fox magic, made sure all the honey in the pot splashed over the Lord of the West covering the back of his expensive silk robes, his mokomoko, and hair. The pot however clattered to the ground a few millimetres away from the sticky, sweet smelling Lord.  
‘Mission Accomplished, and not a single witness or casualty.’ He thought to himself as a wicked smile split his face. Shippo immediately fled the scene for the garden where he can safely laugh at the picture the Lord of the West presented in that instant. His conscience which had been prickling all morning had gone silent as the Kitsune in him delighted in the mischief he caused. As he landed and hid himself amongst the trees a loud roar was heard "WHO DARED TO DOUSE THIS SESSHOMARU IN HONEY?!?!" Shippo cackled his conscience completely forgotten as he delighted in the mess around him. The fireworks were finally beginning and if he played his cards right the mischief will never end, not until he wanted it to. That was a Kitsune's pledge, they were not the masters of mischief for nothing. The Lady enlisted his help, and he would make sure Castle West never knew a peaceful day as long as he was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote on a fly not edited at all. I'm probably going to try and comb through it later...or I'll just leave it. Idk yet.


	4. A Lord and a Kitsune.

“You did WHAT?!?!” Two pairs of jaws hit the ground.  
“Shippo and I kinda drenched him in honey…hehe”  
Rin was currently talking to Jaken who had been made one of Lord Sesshomaru’s advisors, and Tsukimaru the Lord’s rather distant cousin who also served as his retainer.  
“Man, no wonder the whole palace is tense…Hope Shippo said is prayers” That was Tsukimaru, he had no doubt in his mind that Rin would be able to get off without any issues, the Lord would likely forgive her after another day or two. Jaken on the other hand was worried for both, he’d never seen his Lord get so made before…  
“Please hide me?” Tsukimaru looked at Rin decked out in his cousin’s mokomoko.  
“First, tell me how you got that.” Now normally nobody can order Rin around, she was the Lady of the West even if she didn’t behave it. However Tsukimaru thought in dire circumstances measures have to be taken. In his mind it was better to protect one than let both unfortunate souls have a date with his cousin’s whip. As Rin filled Tsukimaru in on the events that transpired in the past hour, a certain Kitsune was running for his life.  


In woods behind the palace.  


Sesshomaru tread silently through the forest floor, his black boots not making a sound. He made sure to stay in the shadows cloaking his presence so the Kitsune’s eyes had no way of detecting him. The two were in his forest, the area practically permeated his aura. Making sure to hide the sharp twang of poison from his scent, Sesshomaru silently tailed his prey. A deadly hunter intent on eliminating the foul creature that had corrupted his precious Rin. Through a fit of laughter Rin had told him that she and Shippo had worked together to prank him. Rin had made sure to stress it was her idea and Shippo only helped out. That if punishment must be dealt it should be to her alone. Sesshomaru however refused to believe that. Rin was free spirited and known to act…out of the box…but even she would not humiliate them with such an infantile prank. Sesshomaru was certain if she was involved there must have been some outside force, to goad her into such action. After all what type of Lady would submit to being DOUSED IN HONEY of all substances? To Sesshomaru’s logical mind it made no sense no matter how mischievous Rin could be. The only “outsider” currently at the palace was Shippo. Thus he concluded Shippo must have induced it, and Rin being a curious playful creature went along with it. Being the caring thing she is Rin wanted to shoulder all the blame, because she knew he would never harm her.  
‘A person of such foul nature as Shippo is not fit to associate with this one’s mate’ He thought to himself ‘he must be disciplined no matter the cost. This one will not have anyone corrupting my Rin’ (Author pops in: Ah~ the angel Rin…Lord Sesshomaru you hold her in such high regard) Deliberately breathing in through his nose, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of something sweaty and musky. Immediately he took of flying through the forest in the direction of that smell. Arriving at a small thicket, Sesshomaru saw something brown wearing blue robes crouched and shivering within. He lighted on the branch of a nearby tree. Letting his whip fly out, he wrapped it around a large stone and swung at the thicket making the thin branches crack or break. His prey jumped and he released the stone from his whip sending it flying to land right in front of Shippo. The Kitsune immediately transformed into his true form and ran for his life. Sesshomaru smirked. He was in no hurry, scaring the fox proved much more entertaining anyway, he leapt into the thicket finding Shippo’s bag of tricks. He held it up in two fingers and far away from himself, as if it were infected his hand glowed a sick green and the bag plus all it’s contents melted.  


Meanwhile in the palace.  


“And so that’s the story” Finished Rin, as Tsukimaru rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming. How his stoic cousin fell for this girl, he will never understand, but he did not question the intelligence of either…especially when Rin had somehow gotten her hands on the one thing NO ONE, not even uncle Toga, Aunt Kiyomi and himself could touch. The Mokomoko.  
“Ano, Tsuki-chan, can you tell Rin about this boa?” If this were anime the vein twitch would be big and red all over Tsukimaru’s head. The girl had the nerve to call the mokomoko a “boa”  
“Don’t you dare defile the mokomoko you insolent human!” (Author is certain if Sesshomaru had heard the tone of his cousin as he said those words, Tsukimaru would be the one dating the Poison Whip…)  
Rin’s eyes however lit up, she finally had a name for the Boa it wasn’t “The Boa” anymore it was “Mokomoko” such a pretty name. Rin looked at the fluffy mass wrapped around her and nuzzled the section on her shoulder mimicking her Lord-mate as best she can. “Don’t do that unless you have his permission you pathetic girl! It’s rude to touch an Inu-youkai’s mokomoko without his/her explicit permission.”  
That certainly got her attention…was it something special? Why was permission needed? Maybe it was something only…say a mate could touch?  


Back in the forest.  


Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he sensed someone touching his mokomoko. Who would dare do that he wondered. He had left it with Rin…surely she won’t touch without permission. She had always been good about asking for permission regarding it… Any others were not allowed in the private quarters, except two Tsukimaru and Hahaue…neither would touch it. The sensation was similar to how he felt with Rin…maybe she had fallen asleep with it again? Knowing she had a tendency to do that Sesshomaru went back to his task. He had since cornered Shippo into a Spider-Youkai’s web. The Kitsune was struggling as said Spider tried and failed to wrap him up as lunch. Watching the spider curse “Divine Intervention” was equally amusing, but Sesshomaru wanted to be the one to deliver “judgement” on the Kitsune. Finding a stone he threw it at Shippo, purposefully missing his target. He did this a few times, until the Kitsune was free ‘Correction,free from that despicable spider but not this Sesshomaru’ Blending back into the shadows, he pursued his “prey” using his whip he caused branches and rocks to fall on them to kill the Spider and maim the Kitsune.  
Shippo for his part was exhausted, he knew very well that the branches slashing at his paws, and the rocks hitting his sides were no coincidence. He hasn’t seen the wielder yet, but he has caught glimpses of the infamous whip wrapped around an object before that same object hit him. Sesshomaru was toying with him he had no doubt but why he cannot fathom.  
“Would you really like to know Kitsune” A deep baritone said, calm and cold with a dangerous edge. Shippo skidded to a stop. In front of him was the Lord of the West. Weaponless, his pale, refined complexion made him look deceptively weak, very unlike Inuyasha’s rugged looks. Shippo shuddered, after all everyone knew the Lord of the West was anything BUT weak.  
Sesshomaru smirked as he scented fear in the kitsune, the chase had been amusing while it lasted but he was greatly looking forward to disciplining the mistune who dared to pollute his innocent Rin with thoughts of mischief and causing her to forego all decorum. “MiLord! Please, Rin asked me to…uUmmph!”His sentence didn’t finish as the whip wrapped around Shippo’s waisted and he was sent flying to a tree. “Please she asked me to help….AArgh!” Again he went flying this time Sesshomaru sent him up higher. “Get you to…uh oh…”  
Shippo yelped like a newborn pup, as he tried to dodge the incoming strike from Sesshomaru’s whip. “She wanted you to…EEP!” a loud swish sounded right next to his ears, he wasn’t sure if it was luck or if it was the Lord missing on purpose. If he ever believed in Karma now would be the time as the eery light green whip flashed around. The Lord of the West’s face showing a smile…it was nothing like what Rin said. ‘Lord Sesshomaru’s smile is very sweet, and if he laughs Rin really believes she can fly from happiness. Only he doesn’t show it to often, Rin wishes he would smile and laugh more…’ Rin’s voice sounded in the unfortunate Kitsune’s head, and he grumbled as he hit another tree “the smile is sweet she says. He’s not as heartless as he appears she says. Who are you kidding Rin?” the Kitsune’s mumbles reached the ears of a certain Inu-youkai who was stalking towards him. Sesshomaru was NOT pleased by the sour sarcastic tone of Shippo’s voice. “Kitsune, this one is curious how many tails you have that you dare to judge this one’s mate?” That simple question sent a shiver down Shippo’s spine. Sesshomaru smirked as again he scented fear.  
“Rin cajoled you into this didn’t she? You are completely innocent” Shippo not noticing the sarcastic, mocking edge to the Lord’s voice nodded vigorously “Hai. Rin did”  
“You must be quite close to her. Calling her by name. This one supposes he should call you Sir now?” This time the sarcasm was so obvious even a baby would notice.  
“No milord, Rin-sama let me call he by name” Shippo went down on his knees, pressing his chin to the ground and turned his head to the side in the deepest form of Inu apologies. Shippo figured he might as well, after all Kagome always said “When in Rome, do what the Romans do.”  
Sesshomaru looked at the Kitsune following the Inu traditions of apologizing, it greatly irked him that a KITSUNE was doing something that was impossible to get Rin to do. She adamantly refused to learn Inu courtesy, insisting on doing a Kowtow or a deep bow both of which human gestures. She did however learn the Inu language…So maybe he should cut her some slack, a human twisting her tongue and working her throat to speak Inu was no easy task. Sesshomaru could respect that, but he could not respect a fox boldly displaying Inu rituals/customs. Had the fox no pride? Was the Kitsune way of doing things so barbaric that they had to imitate the Inu? It disgusted him that Shippo was so willing to let go of the way his ancestors did things. It didn’t matter what kind of Youkai they were, the stuff their ancestors taught had always deeply ingrained into each succeeding generation, each type of Youkai had their own distinct “culture” just like each ethnic group of humans were distinct. Sesshomaru took great pride in Inu traditions and language, since he was the ruler of the West, he took it upon himself to safeguard these traditions. The West was one of the last places where Inu-youkai thrived as a civilization and a specie. He will NOT tolerate the Kitsune make light of their ways.  
Shippo, felt wave after wave of anger come from the Lord of the West. Not knowing what to do, he whimpered in the Human tongue “I’m truly sorry my lord” before tilting he head further as a sign of submission. In his mind he prayed to every Kami he could think of that following Inu ways would spare him a more painful date with the Lord’s precious whip. He knew that the West was dominated by Inu-youkai, it’s mountainous terrain provided one of the last safe places for the kind. Inu-youkai were a powerful specie, however they were small in numbers and each succeeding generation provided less pure-bred Youkai. Shippo thought that following Kagome’s advise in this time made sense. ‘He won’t kill me right? I’m not an Inuyoukai, but by following their ways, I’m showing that I respect Lord Sesshomaru, and all of his kind. I’m showing that I’ve learnt their culture and never want it to die out. That should be honourable enough to impress Lord Sesshomaru…right?’ Shippo squeezed his eyes shut, subconsciously praying to every Kami he knows.  
Sesshomaru watched motionlessly as the Kitsune in front of him prostrated himself according to Inu customs, and prayed to Kami to be spared a “date with the whip.” The Western Lord was certain by now, that the Kitsune was either mocking his kind, to a complete fool. ‘Had the fox really forgotten that his kind were not the only Youkai with sensitive ears? This one will not stand around as another mocks the culture of his kind.’ He originally planned on just whipping the fox for corrupting Rin’s mind and leading her into mischief, but now he had to add another offence, ridiculing his culture and his kind. Sesshomaru could hear the fear in the Shippo’s voice, but at this point he did not care. ‘This one has been to lenient with this fox. First he has the gall to corrupt my Rin, then to mock Inu-youkai in general’ He decided that he might as well talk to the fox again, if only to stop the string of prayers the Kitsune was muttering.  
“You know our ways, do you?” Sesshomaru’s tone sent a chill running down Shippo’s spine ‘Lord Sesshomaru always judges fairly. She says. Well, Guess whose going to have to take a beating for the pretty lady now?” Thought Shippo bitterly. He felt so stupid now, he had believed Rin. Believed that the “Ice Prince” was just a front for enemies, advisors and anyone else who sought to use Sesshomaru for their own gain. To deter them, and protect himself. But Shippo now thought that Rin was delusional…in fact all the people in the palace who looked up to the Lord and said he was “fair” and “just” in all things, were. Unbeknownst to him, that last sentence he thought he had in fact said out loud. Shippo was too caught up in his own misery to realize that he had just bitterly commented on Rin.  
‘This one needs to talk to Rin after this, what does that fox mean by him taking a beating for a pretty lady? How dare he say Rin is delusional!’ Sesshomaru on the other hand was much better at keeping his thoughts to himself, in the same dangerously mocking tone, he said to Shippo. “This one admires the effort you put into learning this one’s culture. For your efforts in that, and corrupting Rin, you shall be sentenced to servitude for half a year, in the Kitchen.”  
“BUT MY LORD THIS SHIPPO CANNOT COOK!  
“This one knows which is why your duties shall be keeping bees and harvesting the honey.’  
WHAT!  
“This one has been in need of a beekeeper for a long time. Since you like honey so much and went through so much trouble as to douse this one in it, this Sesshomaru believes are the best pick for the position”  
“WHAT?!?!”  
“This one does not repeat himself. Now this one has to go inform the housekeeper and the cook about our new Beekeeper, so please excuse me. Since gathering honey is so easy for you this one is expecting you to deliver a jar to the kitchen by dinner time. You may now head to the gardens, have fun.” With that Sesshomaru transformed into a light orb and flew back to the palace, intent on finding out what exactly was causing all the weird sensations running through his body.  
Shippo sighed and spoke to a little bird on a branch “I guess I should be happy huh? I didn’t get poisoned or whipped as badly as I thought. But now I’m a servant! Can you believe it? I’m a Kitsune! A Kitsune should not be a KITCHEN SERVANT! A Kitsune should NOT BE A BEEKEEPER! Foxes and Bees never got along well!” The bird on the branch chirped and tweeted happily. Flapping its wings as it hopped along the branch. To Shippo it seemed to be laughing at him. Shippo sighed again, as he tried to get up finding he can’t. Inu-youkai poison was not a normal kind of poison, their bodies produced it naturally and so it was nearly scentless except a sharp citrus that was easy to miss. It had different effects all depending on the will of the wielder, wondering if he had indeed been poisoned Shippo bent and sniffed at his tail. It did have a twinge and felt paralyzed…another sigh escaped him. All this pain all for the rare sight of the Lord of the West anything BUT immaculate, and polished, to see him show some thing other than the ice-cold mask of indifference. Normally people would think it wasn’t worth the pain. But Shippo found that he can’t stop laughing as he remembered the look on both Rin and Sesshomaru’s faces, the look on the old housekeeper’s face. Despite the pain he was in and the fact he can’t move, Shippo still had to say it was a good day of pranking. Now he only hoped Rin can get off easier…no…scratch that he hoped Rin would join him in Kitchen duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I don't how well I did Sesshomaru... hope I didn't butcher his character tooo~ badly. 
> 
> Anyhow, thoughts? Idk if any reader made it this far, but if you did, DID YOU LAUGH? Or did you read through with a straight face? Please let me know!


	5. Lord of Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru deals with Rin for breaking domestic rules.

Rin was happy, and incredibly comfy wrapped up in her mate’s Mokomoko, it was soft, fluffy, and incredibly warm. It seemed to have a mind of its own because as soon as she squeezed the tip of it gently the mokomoko had latched onto her hand and proceeded to wrap itself all around her. She had retreated back to their chambers a while ago after the ribbing Tsukimaru gave her, she supposed he had a point…it was something unique to an Inu-youkai, and since there were so little of their kind left, it was no wonder she did not know anything about it. No slayer passing through Edo had ever brought back a mokomoko before and Sango had reported that Sesshomaru was the only full-blooded Inu-youkai she knew. But what Tsukimaru said also made her more curious. What was it for? Why can nobody touch it? Not even the Lady mother? Had the Lord Father never touched it?  
Tsukimaru also mentioned that on opponents Sesshomaru deemed “worthy” he had also used the mokomoko against them a couple times. Was it a weapon then? But how can something so soft and beautiful be a weapon? It’s not that Rin didn’t believe it could be. She lived amongst Youkai, many of them were the definition of beautiful but they were also the deadliest beings anyone can have the misfortune of irritating. Why her own mate was a perfect example of deceptive appearances. Despite his calm indifferent attitude and aloofness, if one squinted a bit they’d find Sesshomaru looked somewhat boyish, and his pale complexion made him look almost sickly. Yet he was one of, if not the deadliest youkai in Japan. Rin had seen many times during their travels people who knew of him trembled in fear, or lusted for his power. People who didn’t, like monks or priests, often underestimate him. The Lady mother too had appeared unassuming, and Rin found, many in the Western court was the same. It won’t be a far stretch then to learn Inu-youkai valued this kind of deception. The soft beautiful fluff that she was currently tangled in, could prove to be Sesshomaru’s deadliest weapon. One that maybe he was given at birth. One that only full-blooded Inu-youkai can have. Or maybe one that only Inu-daiyoukai can have. Happily she continued running her hands along the fur enjoying its texture. Wrapped around her, it felt almost like her mate was holding her, all she needed would be some soft growling and she’d be asleep in no time…  
  
In the Courtyard  
  
Sesshomaru lighted on the smooth stone path that branched to his official study and the great hall on one side and to the private quarters on the other. Walking in the direction of the latter, he felt oddly calm and very warm. It wasn’t odd, he’d felt that quite a few times before. Back when Rin was a child insisting on sleeping in his lap and cuddling his mokomoko after a particularly bad nightmare. She had grown out of her nightly terrors sometime during her 8yr stay in the human village. Inuyasha had updated him each time he’d visited Rin, on various things including her the amount of times the Hanyou had woken up to the scent of tears and fear. Suddenly he felt drowsy and warm, something that he remembered feeling way back centuries ago when his mother used to put him to sleep. ‘Surely Mother won’t do that now,’ he thought ‘besides, if she was visiting I would’ve sensed her by now’ That left only one person who would touch Mokomoko, Rin. Tsukimaru wasn’t fool enough to do it, and Jaken simply did not have the courage. But Rin would never invade his privacy. She had always asked to sleep on Mokomoko, even after they became mates. So who else could be messing with his Fluff and making him feel drowsy? ‘Whoever it is, they are going to wish they had never touched my Mokomoko. How dare they defile me like that? Don’t they know that the Mokomoko is not to be touched without express permission?’ Sesshomaru stormed to the chamber he shared with Rin, fully intending to rip whomever it is apart. Eyes blood red and left hand glowing a sick green colour, he burst through the shoji doors, only to freeze exactly where he was. Mokomoko was wrapped all around Rin, who was half dressed…well more like she had been dressed but in her tossing and turning her sleeping gi had slipped open. His mate decked out in fur and silk, while still showing a teasing amount of skin was definitely not what he had been expecting…eyes and hand returned to their normal colour as he stared at his sleeping mate…why wasn’t he surprised to find her asleep and wrapped up? Walking up to his sleeping beauty Sesshomaru unwrapped her and fixed her silken gi before pulling the cover over her…he was about to leave when he felt a gentle tug on the tail of his mokomoko.  
Rin was faintly aware of being handled, feeling the chill on her skin for a moment before she was warm again…but it felt different, there was something missing to the warmth, not knowing what she reached out and tugged on the nearest thing to her…a fluffy soft thing, that in her half asleep state she decided she wanted to cuddle. But it won’t budge. Quickly getting frustrated she tugged it hard. The loud snarling hat followed jolted her awake. Completely awake. Looking up she saw her Lord-mate looking down on her eyes red and fangs showing snarling at her…SNARLING AT HER?!?! Sesshomaru never did with her…he only ever did that when someone really angered him! What had she done to deserve that? Confused she tugged at whatever it was that was in her hand, this time he spoke, “Rrrin” the tone was cold and very dangerous…Rin was confused…what had she done? Pull on his sleeve…that usually gets her a hug, or a kiss…not a threat…so what was different? Maybe it was one of the officials again, Kami knows they can cook up enough drama to give every man in the whole country a migraine, let alone just one. Eyes still on her Lord the hand holding onto what she thought was a piece of silk let go slightly and travelled upward, intend on pulling him to her, so she can find out what it was that got him so worked up. Was Morning Court a disaster? Lots of bad news from the borders? Maybe she can help. Women can’t decide on things in the West, but that didn’t mean they can’t listen as their mates talked politics and economics…Kagome said, usually talking it out is the best way to solve a problem.  
  
Sesshomaru was livid, his mate had just pulled his mokomoko, and not only had she not apologized for the offence she had done it again, even moving her hand further up! Her teachers must have told her it was rude to pull on the Mokomoko when it was being worn! It was basic Inu etiquette, why was assimilating into his culture so damn hard for her? Was she even trying to learn his ways or did she expect him and the rest of the Western clans to learn the human way of doing things? Since snarling definitely didn’t work and calling her only got her to be concerned about…whatever was running throughout that ridiculous brain of hers, he decided to talk “Unhand this Sesshomaru at once human, or you shall be joining your dear friend in the enjoyable task of tending bees”  
The coldness of his voice did not escape Rin, nor did his formal speech and sarcasm. ‘Unhand him, he says…what is Rin doing wrong? Sesshomaru-sama had never been mad at Rin for tugging on his sleeve before…is this what Inuyasha Nii-sama was worried about? Sesshomaru-sama being so mad at Rin he doesn’t care about the bond we share anymore?’ Deciding she had nothing to lose at this point Rin asked “Ano, what did Rin do wrong?”  
Immediately the snarling stopped…Sesshomaru looked carefully at Rin’s face, and sniffed discretely looking for any signs of her lying…Nothing…Rin truly didn’t know what she was doing wrong…a heavy long-suffering sigh escaped him. The girl was bright most times, but when she was dumb….Kami she really was dumb… “Rin you are pulling on this one’s mokomoko.” Immediately Rin looked down…turned into a tomato, and for the first time showed respect according to Inu standards…down on the floor looking slightly to the side…then kowtowed once, her head staying down and rolling to the side exposing her throat…Sesshomaru froze again, he never thought he’d see Rin doing anything BUT bows and Kowtows…now she was apologizing wordlessly with Inu customs he was elated, but he did NOT forget that she HAD pulled at his mokomoko.  
Reaching out and pulling her up Sesshomaru gave her a chaste kiss before smirking. “You are still going to be punished Rin, for breaking a few domestic rules, but this one will spare you of kitchen duty.” Rin gulped catching that mischievous glint in his eyes. She almost wished she had Kitchen Duty, bees look a lot better than whatever her mate had in mind…

Dinner that night was awkward, Shippo served up a fresh batter of honey along with some freshly baked buns as the entree, the sight of the Kitsune dressed in the dull beige colour of Kitchen servants, sporting numerous bee stings on his face had Tsukimaru cackling on the floor holding his stomach while Sesshomaru glared at his currently very un-Noble-like cousin. Rin wasn't faring much batter after spraying her tea all over him her guard, a kunoichi called Hana, had to hold her upright as the Lady laughed…That gave Sesshomaru and idea, the perfect punishment for Rin, a training session, if she can last 10minutes against himself he'll dismiss the earlier offence and answer one of her questions Prior to Dinner Sesshomaru had a "chat" with his cousin. Apparently that Baka had told Rin that only a select few deemed worthy, could touch the Mokomoko, that it was a symbol of power and status to keep it out. Tsukimaru went even further to tell her that he had fought using the Mokomoko a few times rather that his swords or whip, that it was "the highest honour, in Inu culture to face the opponent's mokomoko." The poor girl probably fell asleep wondering about her own worth thanks to those comments! He felt like he should do something to remove any notion of being inadequate from her mind, and sparring with her was the fastest way to do it. Of course if she can't last the full ten minutes, he gets to do whatever he likes with her. He was still angered that she had had the audacity to pull on his mokomoko when it was attached to his shoulder. A proper Lady should never pull her mates mokomoko when he was wearing it! Sesshomaru was going to have a "chat" with her etiquette teacher first thing in the morning. Right now he had bigger problems to worry about, like how should he punish Tsukimaru?  
  
After Dinner  
  
Rin sighed happily finally full. She didn't now what but pranking takes a lot out of a girl, and she still had some major plans to sort out. First was a visit to Edo the next day Sesshomaru promised she can travel on her own, the excuse was that she wanted a few recipes for meat. The day after tomorrow was what people in Kagome's time call "Pranks-giving" sorry "Thanksgiving" and it was sort of like a festival for families…Rin had loved the idea and insisted on it being part of the Wests own traditions. Inu-youkai around this time go on one last big hunt, before most animals go into hibernation and farmers haul in their final harvest for the season. This fit perfectly because with all the food going around, families could get together and celebrate a great season before the biting winter! She was broken out of her thoughts by her mates voice.  
"Rin" immediately she looked up and smiled, something about him calling her just did that to her. "This one will meet you in the dojo in 15minutes, dress in your training gear, and bring some water" That mystified her…maybe Morning Court really did leave a number on him…and he wished to let of some steam sparring…but won't Tsuki-san be a better choice for that? Maybe she would just be present, because he wanted her near? That thought made her giddy, maybe Inuyasha-sama was wrong and she didn't have to worry about breaking trust?

15mins later

Rin waltzed into the Dojo dressed in her training clothes, her shiny black hair tied in a long high pony-tail as opposed to its usual knot at the base of her neck. She didn't know why but whenever she trained she felt the urge to show her neck…maybe it was her mates many lectures of using everything at her disposal when fighting? Either way it has never incapacitated her opponents before…exact opposite in fact…it seemed to make the sparring session longer and harder… it definitely didn't help that she often lost herself in her mate's eyes. Watching the golden orbs change shades depending on his mood was always fascinating, and Sesshomaru sparred with her, his eyes had a unique shade, that wasn't a warm amber (meaning he was happy, or aroused depending on situation) wasn't frozen gold (a colour that Rin has long learnt was very dangerous)…or his usual honey gold (neutral, and in Rin's opinion the worst shade Sesshomaru's eyes could ever be). The colour of his eyes during their sparring sessions was a colour that artists can spend their lives studying but never achieve, it was a perfect blend of colour. Rin was pretty sure she won't be involved in any action tonight, but that didn't mean she can't admire her mate from the side. As she settled on a bench to the right wall of the Dojo, Rin was giddy, she'd seen her mate fight many times, but the thrill never faded, she was almost jealous of Tsuki-san for being his sparring-partner… So when the door opened again, and her mate walked in by himself, she had a double take but before she can say anything her beloved mate said something that made her wish to join Shippo in the kitchen.  
"Rin, this one has a preposition for you" He started his rich baritone echoed in the room, and made Rin shiver all she could manage was a weak  
"Hai,Watashi wa kii te iru (I'm listening)"  
"If you can last 10minutes against this Sesshomaru. This one will answer one of your questions about the mokomoko. If you cannot, this one gets to punish you as he sees fit. Wakarimasuka?"  
That immediately got Rin's attention, she had zillions of questions about the fur on his shoulder. If sparring him will get her answers she's all for it. 'All girl, you can do this, just don't look him in the eyes and you'll be find…' Out loud she said "Wakarimashita"  
Not looking him in the eyes will make sparring easier if that was all that could distract her. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face told her that he knew what she was planning and he was going to make sure this session was hard. Rin's thoughts proved right, when her mate went to the bench where he…TOOK OF HIS HAORI AND KIMONO! Leaving his upper body in only his Juban kimono, which in Rin's opinion he might as well take off as well…He was definitely doing this on purpose! How was she supposed to fight with him when she can see him like that how is she supposed to focus on sparring and lasting ten minutes when her mind can only think of that activity! Rin felt like crying…the young Lord with a perfect body knew that Rin won't be able to function properly. 'Sesshomaru-sama you aren't fighting fair~!' She wailed internally. Was this her punishment for pranking him this morning? If it was she was more than sorry now...wanting to simply beg her Lord to PLEASE NOT tease her visually. She can't last ten minutes with that in front of her, hell she doubted she can even lift her training sword against all that.  
Sesshomaru was trying his best to not smirk, of course he knew how much he affected Rin…"Rin let us begin" He was looking forward to having her…host visiting dignitaries in his stead for a year.

about 10 minutes later.

Rin wanted to cry, avoiding his eyes was one thing, but as the sparring went on, Sesshomaru "magically" lost his juban Kimono too! Leaving her free to stare at his perfectly sculpted upper body, while handling a wooden training sword of her own and dodging his blows! Aside from losing her sword very quickly after his under kimono vanished, she had…kind of survived? She now had a problem between her legs, that he needed to take care off, but that was ok…she also had a few red marks from where his training sword had made contact with her body….The nerve of him, striking her when she's lost her weapon and can't defend herself. Meanwhile she didn't land a single hit on him! But aside from the bruises she was fine…that is if fine meant being wrapped up in his mokomoko. "Only a few had been fortunate enough to have Mokomoko be used as a weapon against them. These ones had be Lord-Cousin's father, the Lady Mother, and our Master" Recalling Tsukimaru's words, Rin supposed she should feel honoured that Sesshomaru had used the mokomoko on her…she remembered seeing it used on certain other demons who had fought hard against Sesshomaru, but still being wrapped up meant she lost. That made her sad, her questions won't be answered and she would be doing whatever her mate ordered her. Being mated to a Lord usually meant having to bend to his will, but Sesshomaru never ordered her before…this time she knew he would be using that cold imperial tone, order her to do something…  
"Rin. Ask your Question" If a head could snap up any faster…Rin's definitely would have, as it is, her neck simply made a very unpleasant snapping sound as it jerked up.  
"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin lost the challenge…Rin awaits your order" Bowing down  
A smirk appeared again "This one is not letting you off, he is merely curious"  
"Why did you use Mokomoko to wrap up Rin and force her down?" That question blurted out before Rin can even think. Startling herself and the Western Lord, as evidenced by a quirk in his eyebrow.  
"Because Rin is worthy…" Now that was a loaded answer that explained…absolutely nothing…"Mokomoko is unique to Inu-youkai, it is not a weapon unless in special circumstances" Rin smiled brightly, she was special, he didn't say he loved her, but he said she was special to him, said it in more ways than one too. To him she held the same value as his father did, as his Master, and his mother. Rin was so happy she almost didn't hear what he said next, "You will spend the next year hosting any visiting dignitary in my stead. Aishiteru, Rin" Then he went to put his kimono and haori back on.  
Rin's mind mean time was blanked by the last few words "Love you, Rin"  
….Sesshomaru waited patiently until…  
'NANI!?" He can't hold the chuckle that escaped him.

 

A/N:  
I feel like Sesshomaru could use some work in this chapter, any suggestions how? Also so far one person said they've laughed, I'm so glad somebody did. If anyone else has laughed because of this improv story, or have funny ideas they want Rin to try コメントください (comment please). Next time we see these two playing a drinking game!   
To anyone else who is writing midterms now, がんばろう! (Let us do our best!)  
  
ありがとごさいます 、じゃね　（thanks a lot see ya)


	6. Konpira Fune Fune pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konpira is a musical game played by Geisha that could involve massive amounts of alcohol. For this story, there is a lot of sake going around. (Note: Please don't drink yourself out just because Rin is.)

“Konpira?! Nee-sama you want me to play KONPIRA with Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin’s eyes were bugging out at this point for one reason. Konpira was drinking game played by Maiko, Geiko and Oiran with their clients at tea houses. She was anything BUT a Geiko, and definitely not a Oiran, she was the Lady of the West, below one and above thousands. On top of that, Rin held her body at a great price despite her “common” origins and will never entertain any other man with it, besides her mate. He was the only one she wanted to physically please. So she had never bothered to learn anything from Oirans or Geikos despite their more attractive social status and considerable payment. Rin will admit a chance to improve her life had always been on her mind, she had grown up a poor abused orphan, but it had never been his wealth that kept made her want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru. That Kagome was suggesting this idea like it was the easiest thing to do in the world was insanity. Rin knew Kagome had likely been from a very well to do family, she knew Kanji after all, but to think that the girl who had a sister to her, would assume she would learn, or have learnt the ways an Oiran who sold their bodies to possibly the highest bidders, had never crossed her mind. In that instant Rin wished she had not pestered Sesshomaru to allow her to travel back to Edo alone, she should have stayed in Kyoto…where she belonged… “Or you can try Tora Tora Tora, it’s a more modest game played through shoji doors”  


“Kagome-sama, Rin does not know any games or dances done by Geiko or Oiran. Rin asks Kagome-sama to remember who you are speaking to, Rin is not a common entertainer…”  


“Nonsense you must have danced for those fancy parties your precious Lord hosts right? To entertain your guests?”  
“Yes Rin has, but Rin has not and never will do any of the dances a Goiran or Geiko does. Rin isn’t a courtesan of the West you would do well in remembering that” Her tone every bit as condescending and imperialistic as her Lords.  


“So what you’re going to order me to stand down as Lady of the West. You aren’t in Kyoto anymore Rin, or the West, You’re in the East.”  
“Kagome-sama I’m still the Lady, if I wanted to I can very well raise hell for you and you know it” Rin’s smirk showed Kagome that if she pressed the issue any further Rin won’t hesitate to make her threat a reality. The Eastern Lord had no knowledge of her visit, but sending one of her guards to him along with her sword pendant could change that instantly. Kagome paled for a moment, before smiling confidently “You won’t dare Rin, you’ve never been one to use you’re status to bully others”  


“Oh, am I bullying? Gomen I didn’t realize I thought I was only putting a subordinate in her place” If there was one thing Kagome hated about living in the past it was some the hierarchy. The system made sure illegitimate children can have no claim to their father’s assets, not unless the family recognized him as on their own first. However nobody in the West did, only Sesshomaru barely acknowledged his brother and that was out of respect for Rin. Kagome wished that Inuyasha could gain the approval of the rest of his family for their children’s sake. Life in the village was hard, especially compared to what she had growing up, and while she knew what to expect coming, she wanted better for her children. Mothers had a right to be selfish after all. But beneath all that mother’s wishing, Kagome had to admit she was jealous of the girl before her. Kagome absolutely hated how Rin had things so easy; silk robes, jade pendants all the way from China, exquisite tea, and numerous servants offering immediate help whenever she needed. She didn’t have to labour every day to make ends meet, she didn’t have to listen to people talk trash because she believed in something different. All Rin had to do, was be the perfect Lady; pretty and accomplished in the arts, and she commands great respect. All because she had the fortune to marry a Lord that is recognized as such, because that very Lord ruled over a big prosperous region of Japan. But she did watch Rin grow up from a 9 year old child to the 19 year old Lady of the West, so she did love the girl who became her little sister.  
That’s why she was graciously helping her Sister in Law, only for the latter to slam her high and noble hand on the ideas offered. What was wrong with playing a drinking game? Geishas weren’t the only ones to drink with men. Wives did all the time! As a noble Lady, Rin was also hostess she must have done more than play instruments and sing to entertain visiting dignitaries right? She must have gotten drunk with her mate a few times to unwind right? Why in her time, it was hard to find a woman who has never been drunk before!  


“Rin, have you ever gotten drunk before? Or had a night of just relaxing with a drink and your mate?” She asked gently keen eyes watching Rin as she thought for a minute before turning red and nodded.  


“But it was back when we first mated…we were both nervous so the sake really helped…ever since we’ve been really careful about how much alcohol we take in. It’s not appropriate for a Lord and Lady to get drunk, we always have our duties pressing on us, so we must have a clear mind at all times.” Kagome completely dismissed what the younger had said after confessing the young rulers only got drunk once. ‘Judging from her tomato face…whatever happened must have been good,’ thought Kagome ‘but it also confirms that I have to explain how Geisha differ from Oiran, and then how playing drinking games is ok’ Kagome sighed, she keeps forgetting Rin was common born, and married into high society, where there were more Goiran than Geisha, and the difference between the two blurred. It was easier in lower classes, prostitutes were just that, and Geisha were Geisha. In high society though, she imaged that both were entertainers, and it was hard to tell if a performer was just an entertainer or a courtesan looking to get into some young Lord’s pants. Poor Rin, she must have worried for a long time about losing her beloved Lord to a courtesan…after all he was young and very handsome, probably attracted a lot of unwanted attention from any who were willing to brave the cold. Suddenly, all the silk and jade that Rin possessed didn’t matter anymore, not if she had to live in constant fear of losing her mate. Kagome now felt slightly sorry for Rin.  


Shaking her head clear of those unpleasant thoughts, she returned to the task she had at hand. First to clear up the difference. Then to explain how drinking games work and why they can be good for couples hoping to relax.  


“Well, Rin it’s a known fact that sake loosens the tongue, if you can get him drunk, you might be able to get more answers from him than before” Kagome explained “Plus even decades old couples need to spend some quality time together otherwise the affection slowly dwindles out”  
Rin blinked, as all of a sudden Kagome went from a person who casually suggest her being a Goiran only concerned about getting wealth and stature, to an elder sister who was patiently teaching her how she can get her mate to loosen up through one thing the palace was never short on, sake.  


As the hours dragged by, Rin started wondering if perhaps taking a few lessons from the Geiko would not be a bad idea? She could tempt Sesshomaru into paying more attention to her that his never-ending pile of bills, treaties, reports, and stuff like that, with a dance. She could get him to talk by drinking rounds with him…On top of all that, he will never need to go see a Goiran or Geiko, she can do it all. Privately of course, she still refuses to use her body as entertainment for any man that wasn’t her mate. But she won’t have to worry about a visiting Lord bringing his favourite Geiko to tempt Sesshomaru with a seductive dance anymore. She won’t have to go to bed alone at night wondering if her mate really was in his study slaving away at his mountain of paper work, or being assaulted by an Oiran Tsukimaru insisted on bringing back with him. If she can learn all those tricks, especially how to drink gallons, or even fake drinking gallons with the art of discreetly pouring her sake out, she can help in Court as well. She’ll get the officials and advisors drunk and fish information for her Lord. Scenario after scenario played out in Rin’s mind as Kagome described how a Geiko was different from a Goiran, and how she could Benefit as Lady of the West by learning a few tricks. Once she was done in Edo, Rin knew her next stop, the Castle in the Sky, to see Hahaue, she needed the former Lady’s help and advise if she wanted to thoroughly impress her Lord. This might be the best prank she ever pulled! She’ll invite her Lord to drink with her, and after a few cups to get herself tipsy, she’ll start discreetly disposing her sake, while still playing Konpira to get him nice and drunk!  


Nodding in agreement to Kagome, despite not hearing all of her explanation, Rin politely asked the older woman to teach her how to play both games so that she may play one with her mate. 

...A day later…

Rin bustled around their private living quarters, her silk robes rustling as she went around arranging tables and cushions so that they had a comfortable nest by the three-pronged furnace they recently got from China. Rin debated starting a fire herself or having her mate do it, and ultimately decided on the latter. Rin swore there was something about fires Sesshomaru started that made them warmer and brighter than any fire she could strike up with a match or drill out with bark. Maybe the green mist his hand released contained something that made combustion easy? But his burned longer too…and according to Kagome “Si-N-Te-Fi-Ki-Li” (scientifically) That made no sense. She had sent word to her Lord that she expected him to clear his evening and spend it with her, and ordered the Kitchen to make his favourite dishes, while she took care of the alcohol. Today was what people in Kagome’s time called “Thanksgiving” to Rin it was just a very large Harvest Festival. The last crops were coming in and the hunters had gone on one last major hunt. Sesshomaru and Tsuki-san had both gone. Rin had been married to Sesshomaru for a few years now, but had never been allowed to witness the hunt. He said it was too dangerous, as it was all the male Inu-youkai and they would all be in their true forms. Sesshomaru had said they’d be feral, and he didn’t want her to see him like that…Rin didn’t quite see the problem, she’d seen him in his true form before, she was very well acquainted with the GIANT dog form. As a matter of fact she saw it whenever he had a particularly bad day…grooming him helps him relax and puts the whole palace at ease. But she respected his wish nonetheless, actually today it gave her the time needed to prepare everything.  
Lady Mother had returned to the palace with her, and was happily blending sake into Sesshomaru’s favourite dishes. Apparently she had not seen her son get drunk since centuries before the Inu no Taisho died, and was eager to help her daughter in law cause mischief. “Life at Court can be so dull, it needs to be spiced up occasionally.” She had said, but the Lady Mother had a condition, that Rin wasn’t sure she liked “This one wishes to join your dinner party, it has been long since she has seen her son act like a child” Rin had originally planned to have this be private…but she really needed help from Lady Mother in her dance, and in the art of drinking/disposing elegantly…  


In the Forests…  


Sesshomaru loved stalking through the woods in his true form, the thrill of a hunt humming through his veins. However, pack members noted that their Lord wasn’t completely into the hunt this year, catching much less then he normally would. They wisely kept their mouths…er sorry muzzles…shut on this point, knowing that the reason was likely their “lovely” Lady of the West. While, nobody was in a hurry to lose a limb if they were so lucky, or publicly humiliated if no, that didn’t stop them from being irritated of her. In their minds Rin had the guts of a mountain cat, and the slyness of the craftiest Kitsune. The “lovely” “benevolent” Lady after had only caused the entire Court to look bad on many occassions. By now everybody knew that the Lady of the West has been sentenced to taking over one of the Lord’s duties, and they knew the feisty Lady would not be happy about it. They were willing to bank their mansions, that she must have something planned to get back at her Lord for adding to her duties. The men of the pack didn’t understand what the issue was. Being a full time hostess, and attending to the duties of the house, was much easier than what they had to do. Many approved of Lady Rin getting a taste of it, thinking this will give the Lady something else to worry about, and not prank the whole court. The Lady of the West had put “whoopee cushions” that the Time Priestess had made under the mat of everyone in Court, when they all sat down at the Lord’s command, the entire hall echoed with a horrid noise that had all of them looking ashamed. Servants laughed for days, it was a total disgrace! The men of court hoped that by doing some of the duties Lord Sesshomaru did daily, Lady Rin would learn that court was no place for pranks, and it was beneath her station to even do it. The Ladies of Court however applauded Rin for her carefully administered prank, what else was there to do in the dull life that being upper class is. Shamisen, Ikebana, and calligraphy could only curb so much boredom, and they spent long days without their mates. If they had children that would be another thing, but most children were raised by their nurses, so the Ladies could concentrate on their duties. Leaving plenty of time for boredom. So they really didn’t fault her when last New Years, Lady Rin deliberately replaced sugar with salt when making some the mochi, and replaced matcha tea flavouring with wasabi for others. Of course this had caused the entire court, including the Lord to enter a fit of hacking and choking that lasted for several minutes, but it was fun to watch. Yes, this under the amused eyes of the Lady Mother, and the Lord Uncle, and it might have been shameful to the men, but to the women there wasn’t much else to alleviate that dreadful boredom. Elderly Inuyoukai, sided with the women, ever since Rin had married into Western high society, there had been no shortage of laughs. True sometimes her antics enraged the young Lord,for instance she has served white vinegar instead of sake, during a banquet to welcome Koga, Chief of the Eastern Wolves. During this banquet a treaty was supposed to be discussed that will grant the West passage through the wolves territory so they can trade with the East, however instead it resulted in everyone (aside from the important two) rushing to get water and later many lost control of their bodies and transformed into their true forms. The young Lord was so angry at this he didn’t acknowledge his mate for a month…however the elderly who have also been spared for their age, found the chaos amusing…Many remembered the first time the current Lord of the West changed forms, and his expressed when he lost control of his own body was much like that.  
The hunting crew however contained no elders, and they for the most part agreed that Lady Rin deserved her punishment, she needed to learn she’s not a commoner anymore and she has a duty to fulfill, one that includes being a poise elegant Lady who DIDN’T play pranks.  


Sesshomaru meanwhile didn’t really care that Rin wasn’t the stereotypical Lady. He could do without the monthly humiliations, but he wasn’t about to stop Rin from, just being Rin. As the hunt continued, the Lord of the West found himself immensely curious about what Rin had planned “whatever plan she had, it would have something to do with figuring out what Mokomoko was, and of course this one will play along, he’d like to sleep in and avoid Morning Court for a change” Unfortunately for him he got hammered by a bear-paw while he was thinking of his mischievous mate. Doubly unfortunate was Tsukimaru who not only heard this comment but was further distracted by the mental image of Rin dressed up formally and holding court…That image sent him laughing fit, and the bear got a chance to enact revenge on him by treating the Youkai as a punching bag. Under normal circumstances the bear will never have laid a paw on them, instead he’d be dating two pairs of deadly claws, like any other animal. If only said bear was not destined to be food for the winter, then he could have gone into hibernation knowing he had pounded not one but two of his kind’s worst nightmare, worse than humans, Youkai…specifically Inu Youkai, a race that was rare, and known for being fast not many bears can brag about having done that.  


…Hours Later at the Palace…  


Rin was on pins and needles, the hunt had just ended and someone had sent forward a mountain of fur…but it wasn’t the beautiful white fur her mate wore on his shoulder so she was not interested at all. She was expecting Sesshomaru any moment now, and the drinking marathon would begin, she hopped that she didn’t end up drunk before her mate. She’d practiced the art of discreetly dumping her drink a million times last night at Hahaue’s castle, and this morning! Sesshomaru was due back at sunset, giving her two hours to prepare. Hahaue had said the Kitchen was prepared, and everyone’s mouths were sealed. Servants had been warned to stay away from the private chambers as the family wanted to spend time alone. She’d gotten many knowing looks from the few noble ladies she befriended. Rin had asked them about drinking games, and many admitted to having done it numerous times before. So she figured played Konpira can’t be that bad right? It was a very simply game. The two players face each other and alternate touching a box or the table between them according to the beat of the song. If the box is on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the box with a flat hand. If the box is not on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the table with a fist. ‘Failure to do either means you lose the game, which means you have a drink, and repeat! Simple, you can do it right Rin? Just make sure you don’t lose a game and you won’t have to worry about having to much to drink!’ Rin thought to her self as she put a large bottle of sake on the table followed by a very pretty wooden box. Rin wondered briefly if she would be the one singing, or if Hahaue would do the honours. She supposed the first round would be played Sesshomaru against herself, then against Hahaue…or maybe it should be Hahaue first…surely he would lose and have to drink against Hahaue right? Rin shook her head viciously to clear her doubts they will take turns of course! They had a common goal. Get the Lord of the West drunk. So why was did she feel like something could go majorly wrong?  


Lady Mother had heard of her daughter’s latest prank, dousing her son in honey, and feeling mischievous herself, she had plans to sabotage her daughter in law’s plans with a prank of her own. She wanted grandkids to spoil after all, and the only way to do so was to get both drunk and stuck together with honey. Her plan wasn’t as elaborate as Rin’s and didn’t involve a distraction. But she figured she didn’t need one. Her daughter in law with her big brown eyes full of expression was all the distraction needed. If her plan worked her daughter in law should be a whale, and out of the “entertainment” business for nine months. Hopefully that was enough time for the West to secure favourable trade agreements, and alliance treaties. Kami knows the last official meeting ended in a hilariously inappropriate way, and there was zero productivity. The Former Lady of the West liked her daughter in law a lot, especially for her ability to brighten court life up and make it fun. But work still needed to be done, and she was obligated to step in if it wasn’t being done. Rin was in for a surprise this night.

...An hour later…

Sesshomaru entered the private tea room, to see his mate dressed in a bright red kimono patterned in white, with symbol of his clan. Her cream obi was embroidered with blue and yellow, tied high to make her chest stand out. The entire outfit, screamed that his mother had been the one to put it together. Rin also wore a jade pendant on her neck, one that had come from a visiting dignitary whose been to China. Her hair was done in an elaborate knot at the top of her head, and adorned with golden ornaments. Rin was sitting on her heels at one end his mother beside her, hiding her face behind her fan like a proper lady. That set of an alarm in Sesshomaru, Rin was never one for decorum, she only hid her face when she had to appear in court, greet visitors, attend official events, or when she went outside of the palace. When she was at home, or visiting family, she never covered her face, nor did she wear her hair in an elaborate knot adorn it and with ornaments. As he settled himself across from Rin, he noticed a beautifully carved box that he’d ordered be made for her, and an impressive collection of sake. That was another alarm…were they going to be drinking the night away?  
A separate table was set with a roast rabbit from the hunt, a large platter of sushi, several bottles of sake and his favourite type of broth. It all looked like his mother’s handiwork. He wasn’t surprised whenever she came she insisted that she be in charge of what he eats. Most likely the meat would be cooked according to Inu-youkai standards. He sniffed around for anything else amiss, but found nothing…he did notice a string by the windows going to the rafters…but there had always been one there, it was connected to a bell outside that summoned the servants. Nobody would touch that.  


“MiLord would you like to eat first, or play a game with Rin first?” Rin asked still hiding her face behind her fan. That made him curious, what game?  
“This one wishes to play a game with his mate.” He answered, behind her fan Rin smiled. “Allow this one to see your face, Rin” the fan was bothering him, according to the West’s code, a Lady of Court was required to hide her face behind her fan in a public setting until otherwise stated, especially if they were mated, however Rin never abided and he never forced her wanting her to feel comfortable in the West. It was unlike her to hide her face behind one at home and wait until he requested her lower it. She must be planning something bad if she was suddenly following rules.  


“Rin wishes to play Konpira with Sesshomaru-sama” She said that really sweetly…  
“This old lady will be referee” volunteered his mother, eager brown eyes, plus his mother’ s support made it hard for Sesshomaru to refuse…especially eager brown eyes.  
“Asobou” Rin happily moved the box into the middle and set up the Sake. ‘Remember Rin. If the box is on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the box with a flat hand. If the box is not on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the table with a fist.’ “Sesshomaru sama do you know how to play?” he nodded of course he did, but he only ever played with Geisha before…he didn’t even know Rin knew of the game!

“Shall we begin then?” Asked the Lady mother as she readied the Shamisen.  
“Hai” Rin and Sesshomaru sat face to face. Rin with her left hand in front of her held exactly in the middle of her wide Obi, palm up, being very careful with her sleeve. Sesshomaru with his almost casually, his sleeve falling back comfortably. “Remember when the box is on the table, touch it with an open hand, when it’s off the table touch the table with knuckles. You can take the box whenever but each party can only take it three times.” The Lady Mother started playing her instrument, singing “Konpira-fune-fune oikaze ni ho kakete Shurashushushu mawareba Shikoku wa Sanshū naka nogōri Zōzusan konpira daigongen…” The first verse, Rin felt was ok…but then after the first repeat Rin felt that Sesshomaru very obviously didn’t want to lose to her and have a drink so he sped up while still keeping to the beat of the song. The entire song was about four verses long, and the game continues until one of the touches the table before restarting. She had every intention of NOT getting drunk and having her mate get drunk, but with the pace of the song, she was having doubts

‘How much Sake can I pour becomes obvious that I’m pouring my drinks into its pot? Maybe I should drink some of it’ She thought as she touched the table without the wooden box on it. Sesshomaru smirked at his mate as he poured her a cup of sake. Rin held her sleeve, and smiled sweetly at him before downing the cup. Immediately after he fed her a piece of the roast meat his mother had prepared. “Drinking on an empty stomach isn’t good.”

“Well, that was a great round, Rin you held on much longer than this one thought you would. Now this one proposes we finish our meal before playing the next round.” The Lady Mother had plans of making this a long night, where BOTH children were drunk. She would like to be a grandmother soon. It was frustrating having to explain to her friends why she still didn’t have a little koinu to spoil, when her son was mated. Things were much easier to explain when her twenty year old son was still more a child with a burden, traveling around to avoid it, than an actual Lord having full control, and a mate to boot! The Lady Mother often wondered if her son had grown stupid the older he gets. There was no other explanation for his behaviour; he was mated so he should be thinking about getting an heir. But he was still just fooling around with her, and both wallowing in paperwork, leaving what in her mind was the most important duty of a Lady and her Lord to some other day. 

About 2hours later…

“Konpirafunefune oikaze ni ho kakete Shurashushushu mawareba Shikoku wa Sanshū naka nogōri Zōzusan konpiradaigongen” Rin sang as she played the Shamisen. This was her second time playing the instrument tonight, and she absolutely delighted in it, because it meant Sesshomaru was playing his mother, who handily made him down a cup of Sake. So far she had scored 0 victories over her mate, and so had to drink 3 cups of Sake, not counting the one before eating. It was frustrating at one point she even cried “Sesshomaru-sama stop using your youkai-speed against Rin! Rin is human” He only smirked and answered he hadn’t been using his natural speed against her…The nerve of that guy! Thank kami immediately after the Lady Mother had offered to switch and righted the score. Now Sesshomaru had 4 cups in total too, but he wasn’t even tipsy, and she was feeling a little! 

“konpira ishidan sakura no massakari kirararara~…” The song picked up the pace and Rin’s fingers flew over the instrument as her eyes watched mother and son alternate between knocking the table and touching the box. “Konpira mi yama no ao ba no-kage kara kirararara~” The Lord of the West was seconds to slow, missing the box and touching the table instead. Rin laughed at the frustrated face on his face…he looked almost like a child who had lost his favourite toy as his mother poured him another shot of sake. 

….3 more rounds later….

Rin really wanted to cry as she drank her 5th cup of sake that night, she has already dumped approximately 7 shots into the pot behind her! At this rate she was going to be drunk long before her mate, who only now was showing signs of being slightly intoxicated. The poor plant she wasn’t sure how much more it could take!  
“konpira mi yama no aoba no-kage kara kirararara-kin no gohei no hikari ga choi sasha miyama Kumogiri harewataru omiya wa konpira funagamisamada yo kirararara” Rin could barely make out the words the Lady Mother was singing, instead she was relaying mostly on her ears to pick up the rhythm, and her eyes to try to keep track of her mate’s hand. But it was failing miserable as pretty soon she was elegantly pouring out her eighth shot. A heavy sigh escaped the being across from her as he purposefully missed knocked the table before him. Earning himself his…what was it…8th cup of sake? Rin had lost count a long time ago.

...3 more rounds later...

‘Note to self never play a drinking game against Sesshomaru-sama…You can’t win’ A dizzy Rin thought to herself. She doesn't know if she's drunk or not. But she did know her mate was not affected at all.  
Sesshomaru by now was pretty sure the whole point of this was to get himself drunk, wondering briefly if he should pretend to be drunk now, or a few more rounds later. He had to do it before Rin passed out from drinking or worse decided to wake up the whole palace with her horrible drunk-singing. Luckily his mother offered to switch with Rin again. Surprisingly Rin had the mental clarity to go wash her face, and sober up a bit. They played a whole song before Rin took, him making sure to go as slowly as possible so she won't touch the table with her palm when she should have done it with her knuckles. Her random laughter proved to be a problem though, as he had to take a few shots for simply watching her laugh and try to talk about an event from her childhood.  


Now Rin was singing again.“Konpira fu-N-hick, fu-N-hick oikaze Nihick Ho-ick kakete Shurashushushu~!” The amount of hiccups in that one phrase of the song sent both mother and son into a laughing fit. “mawarebaShikokuwaSanshoonakanooguuriZoozuushan konpiradaigongen” Poor Rin was very close to being 100% drunk, her words were slurring together when they weren’t interrupted by a hiccup. Luckily her Shamisen tutor had started her out with this simple song and her fingers didn’t flounder much despite her current state.  
“Are you at least tipsy my son, Rin won’t last much longer. A few more shots and she’s liable to dancing around the palace singing at the top of her lungs. This old lady would like to avoid that catastrophe”  


“This one was planning to take Rin to bed soon, and pretend to be drunk. He is curious about whatever she has in mind”  
The Lady Mother smiled, everything was going according to plan. Rin was a very active girl, when she wants something she made sure to get it. The Lady Mother was certain tonight, her grandchild could finally be conceived and she won’t have to awkwardly explain why her grown-up koinu wasn’t doing his duty as a Lord. “Kon…BUURP-ira…s-suumima-sen. konpira ishidan sakura no massaURRRP karikirararara~” Another peal of laughter happened this time it resulted in Sesshomaru staring at Rin and blindly touching the table, and the Lady Mother placing the box on her son’s hand…Both parties looked at the current Lady of the West who…just….belched…loudly…while…singing…!?  
“Mother, how many shots has she had?” Big amber eyes the size of saucers looked at his mother, who was slack jawed and gapping at her daughter in law. How many shots indeed, for her to completely forget about her manners…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geiko and Geisha are used interchangeable to show the regional difference between Western and Eastern Japan.  
> Oiran were very high class courtesans, their profession doesn't exist in modern Japan, but their legacy continues.  
> For anyone curious about the song in this chapter please see this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZVhhSZFHlY  
> Thanks to everyone who left a kudos, I hope I managed to make you all laugh at some point of this story.  
> 


	7. Konpira-Hiccup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is drunk and in her drunken state, she reveals something that normally she would never let anyone know. Sesshomaru in an effort to understand, does something nobody will know.

Sesshomaru was the first to react. “Rin where are your manners, this one will not tolerate you behaving like some base born oaf.”  


His harsh cold tone seemed to have struck a chord in Rin because, the instant he finished talking Rin put down her Shamisen and ran to Sesshomaru, giving him a big bear hug.  


“Sesshomaru, that is no way to talk to your mate…” The lady mother reprimanded her son before turning to Rin “Child, you are the Lady of the West now. What you do reflects on all of us. You know this correct”  


Rin nodded her face hidden in Sesshomaru’s fur. “Now, what do you say after you make such a disgraceful sound?” Rin pulled herself together. With perfect poise and as much elegance as a drunk woman can muster, she bowed to her Lord-mate and Mother-in Law. “Sumimasen. Please forgive this Lady for her rude behavior. This one meant no offense” The Lady Mother sighed…her daughter in Law was salvageable after all. She was going to have to thank the Etiquette teacher tremendously for turning a country bumpkin into a well mannered Lady of Court. Now if only she could find a teacher to show her son, how to properly treat his mate. ‘Toga…you left quite a troublesome boy…’  


…5 minutes later…. 

“konpira miyama noaoba nokage kara kirararara-kin no gohei no hikari ga choi sasha miyama Kumogiri harewataru omiyawa konpira funagamisamada yoikirararara” Rin sang in her slurred voice, surprisingly there were no hiccup interruptions this time. Sesshomaru and his mother played the rest of the song both of them deep in thought about what to do next. It was the Lady Mother who during the game asked Rin,  


“Rin-chan, what was it you wanted to ask Sesshomaru, or this old Lady?” The game continued alternating between knuckle and palm as the box was removed and put back. But both had their amber eyes focused on Rin. Simply playing on instinct as Rin’s fingers had not stopped on the Shamisen. Girl appeared to have not heard until, she stopped playing her instrument and spoke up.  


“Rin wanted to know about Mokomoko! Shoko san said something about puppies….Maru-sama can Rin have puppies someday!?…Lady Mother why is the Mokomoko so important to Inuyoukai?! Rin remembers sleeping with Mokomoko around her…it soft…Rin wants to do that again….Can she….Why are you looking at Rin funny?!” The thing was…Rin was talking so fast and so loudly, that the two Inuyoukai were having a hard time resisting the urge to cover their ears. Rin didn’t know but she was practically shouting everything she says.  


Now talking about babies was nothing to be discrete about in Inuyoukai culture. Their noses were so sensitive that trying to hide the smell of mating was next to impossible. One pair could be mating behind a shoji door and one unfortunate person down the hall could smell their passion. It was inevitable. So Inuyoukai had long ago decided make the physical act of mating itself wasn’t something to accidentally smell and run to the hills screaming. It just was, something glorious and celebrated. The sound of it, was never a problem, by the time the sounds started, the youkai down the hall would have already smelled the passion and fled. When the smell hit their nose, Inuyoukai normally just smiled and respectfully stayed away. If the tales of gossiping women were to be believed it spared them the disgrace that both men and women suffered should someone foolishly walked in. There was zero shame in the act itself nor talking about it…the only shame related to passion that existed in Inuyoukai culture was, not being able to please. Which rarely happened so there was no shame…the reason why Sesshomaru and the Lady Mother were both looking funny was simple. Rin was a human women raised with the opposite teaching…she had adapted really well, but now she was loudly asking if she can have puppies, and loudly asking what the mokomoko was for. Both parties had ringing ears thanks to Rin’s shouting, and sluggish minds from Rin’s behavior. Lady Kiyomi had to admit, she didn’t expect her Daughter in Law to assimilate so well into Inuyoukai culture. She expected Rin to find it odd, because many things rooted were connected to their sensitive noses and ears. Rin’s hearing ability was fantastic for a human, as were her tracking skills. Both of which were honed by a life of foraging and hunting for survival…Even after she was put into the care of that elderly Miko. However compared to a youkai’s Rin’s impressive skills, were nothing, especially when compared to an Inuyoukai. Their race was famous for having the keenest senses of hearing and smell. It made them great allies, and even better enemies. Lady Kiyomi from her years of regent knew that much of Youkai kind were secretly glad Inuyoukai were rare, because of just that. Lady Kiyomi had to give it to Rin, the girl had proven herself time and again. She had learned their ways, and their language in the short span of two years, were it not for her distinctly human scent, she would have passed as an Inuyoukai.  


Sesshomaru, was wondering if he heard right. In his mind Rin was always an innocent girl. He wanted to give her pups of her own to raise…but he loved Rin, and didn’t want to push her. He knew that much of his court thought he married Rin simply because of her looks, and that she was just a mother cow. Someone he can sire a few children with before finding a proper mate to produce some full-blooded Inuyoukai heirs with. But that just wasn’t the case. He can’t bother trying to explain his feelings to those at court. Most of which had so many wives it caused feuds that gave him a headache! He only had Rin, and only wanted Rin, he wasn’t going to be his father and get a mistress. Or be one of those obnoxious officials, who somehow convinced themselves their familial issues, were far more important than the many issues concerning thousands of subjects that he had to take care of. Sesshomaru had courted a few of the so called “proper ladies” before Rin…many were only concerned about their own welfare and the welfare of their families, others didn’t even read Kanji. During his travels the women he’d encountered were no better, the most striking being Kagura, while pitiful and deserving sympathy, she had attempted to use him for his power. She was no better than the gold digging servants, or the self-righteous daughters of ministers. Rin had proven herself different time and again. That was why he chose her, and why he maintained a perfect demeanor around her. He only broke it during the haunted house…to see if she was like the others…he knew she was different, he just needed to see if she had guts, ‘Mother shared the opinion….but Mother did mention, Rin might be ready for pups…this one will think about it…’  


After a few minutes Rin started singing again “yama no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka, yume no naka” Two silver heads jerked up….That wasn’t the Konpira song…and as far as they knew they were still playing…neither has decided to retire for the night…  


“Rin, wrong song dear” The Lady Mother gently reminded.  


“Gomenasai….Konpirafunefuneoikazenihokakete Shurashushushu mawareba ShikokuwaSanshūnaka nogōriZōzusankonpiradaigongen…” Rin’s singing was more slurred that before, but that didn’t affect the tempo of the song at all. But for this round there was a big difference from previous rounds. Sesshomaru wasn’t playing at his best, his thoughts completely on what his mother had said. ‘Was Rin ready for a pup? Or was she simply curious about his Mokomoko? Perhaps both?’  


“Sesshomaru….You just knocked the box with your knuckle” His mother said with a smug, almost mocking tone in her voice as she placed the box back in place.  


“Gomen…” He accepted the extra shot of Sake.  


“Rin wants to wear Mokomoko! ” A completely random, totally excited sentence came from Rin whose eyes were again on his shoulder. A long suffering sigh escaped the Lord of the West as his mokomoko slithered off him to wrap itself around Rin. Under his breath he said to his mother “This one doesn’t think Rin knows what she is doing…”  


“Sesshomaru, do you really think so ill off women? Oh how you wound me!”  


“Mother this one is being serious!”  


“From this Old Lady’s observations, Rin has learnt our ways remarkably well…she seems to know we take no shame in mating, and understands the logic. Her strokes on your mokomoko, are also how your old textbooks depicted females of our kind showing they are ready, no?” She looked her son’s blank face…then looked at his eyes where she found he didn’t follow. A sigh escaped her…her son for all is strength and intelligence had a very little attention span for everything he deemed useless…mating was evidentially one of them. A sad thing given that their kind was rare, and thus procreation was a must…luckily he had a lovely mate, and if her recent judgements are correct a smart one. ‘Kami-sama, how did I raise this boy for so long?’  


…1 hour later… 

Lady Kiyomi was helping her son move his drunk mate from the tea-room to their private chamber. The Lady Mother had high hopes for the rest of the night. This time the next morning, she might get the delightful news she was finally going to be a grandmother.  


As she was being carried by her mate…Rin’s alcohol-hazed mind wandered from her hard life as an orphan, to the happiness she has felt since being taken in by the Lord of the West, to finally the bliss of now as the mate of her beloved Lord. Humming the tune she had made up years ago Rin mind wandered to some stuff she would have never voiced, because it could destroy her image as a confident Lady of the West, and her mate’s carefully cultivated image of a proud, strong capable ruler. But in her alcohol haze, Rin’s tongue was extremely free and she had no inhibitions about talking. Everything that she buried deep within her mind came flooding out of her mouth.  


“Sesshomaru-sama…Did you kn-ick, Rin had always felt so small here…li-ike Rin might not really belong. Everyone in the West seem better than Rin. Hick…Rin doesn’t know if she can do anyth-ick anymore…Rin feels like everything about Rin is connected to Sesshomaru-sama’s status as Lord of the West. Rin pranks people…because Rin wants people to see Rin…for Rin…not because Rin is Sesshomaru-sama’s mate. Rin kn-knows she has noth-ick to give Sesshomaru-sama… Rin can only give love, and herself. But…hick…Sesshomaru-sama can’t give Rin the same! Sesshomaru is so distant, never really ack-ick-nowledging Rin besides the typical morning routine. Rin w-hick-wishes she can help Sesshomaru-sama, and not be a burden. Rin feels totally useless, like all the studying she does is pointless…And not just Rin, many people say that. Sesshomaru-sama do you love your paperwork more than Rin? Is Rin really just a mother cow?” Rin had been feeling inferior, and stressed since she mated Sesshomaru, that was no secret to the Lady Mother. The poor girl had come crying to her many times about how everyone was better than her, and how she felt she was always in the shadows. Rin had reported that she feels like everyone sees her as just a toy Sesshomaru took a liking to…She was forever tied to the Lord of the West. She had no strengths of her own and no skills that set her apart. But she desperately wished she could fit the shoes the Lady Mother was leaving her. How Sesshomaru knew none of this confused Lady Kiyomi but in a way she understood. Sesshomaru would not have taken Rin’s feelings of inferiority well. Rin was definitely strong, and very smart to have hidden it so well. But Lady Kiyomi can’t help breathing in relief that the girl had finally told her mate everything that has been weighing down on her. It wasn’t healthy to keep it bottled inside, and she can’t come running to the Castle in the Sky every time. A Lady had her duties to do. It was better if he knew and could support her. The former Lady can’t quite relate to the girl, having never felt powerless and inferior in her life, but she did understand where Rin was coming from. It was soul crushing to suddenly realize that they had to fight for everything, that their opponents were people who always seemed better. The closest the Lady Mother could get to how Rin was feeling was when she had to raise Sesshomaru by herself, while balancing the weight of crown.  


“Rin studied the Inuyoukai culture and language so hard-hick, becaUUURP…s-sumimasen…because she wanted to help….but no matter what she does she can’t compete with the other ladies at court….Rin is just so stupid, so useless. Sesshomaru-sama that must be why you never told Rin about Mokomoko’s significance right? Sesshomaru-sama only mated Rin out of obligation right?”  


After talking Rin promptly started singing again continuing the song she started to sing before being told to continue the Konpira game and then spent the majority of the trip down the hall humming. “Watashi ha hitori de machimashou, Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo”  


The song never sounded so sad… “I will wait for you, until you come, Sesshomaru-sama please return to me” “Mother…is this the first time you’re hearing all this too?”  


“Iie…This one has known for quite a while, that your little Rin has been feeling like her Title is an empty one. That everything is because of who you are, that nobody really respects her, likes her for her.” 

“This one had no idea that she was worried. Rin has always been so happy everyday. Visiting officials have even commented on her wit. This one fails to see how Rin could feel the way she does”  


“To hold the title Lady of the West is an honor, but it is also a tremendous burden. If one isn’t careful the pressure is able to crush them. The same can be said for being a Lord. Go get an official title they say, you’ll be fine then they say…but anyone who is in the position can tell you that it is a lot of work, and the pay off isn’t always guaranteed. Surely you know this, son?”  


“But mother, This one is handling most of the hard tasks of managing the West….” The current Lord cocked his head to the side, amber eyes slightly widened in his confusion.  


“So you think with the Lord handling most of the tasks the Lady’s job is just to sit pretty is it? My son, I thought I raised you better than that.”  


“This one just means…This Sesshomaru is alive and active in the daily politics, Rin should not have be feeling the burden of ruling…”  


“This Kiyomi must have erred somewhere to have raised such a dimwit…you have a brain Sesshomaru…why not try using it before you ask Rin why she may feel the way she does.” After saying this Lady Kiyomi turned around to leave, before deciding so say something more. Turning her head over her shoulder she told her son “This Kiyomi knows from experience, that it is not easy to be in Rin’s position. This one pushed through, because she was determined to raise you as best she can. Rin doesn’t have a little Koinu depending on her right now, she should at least have her mate….” With that advise The former Lady went to her own chambers situated far enough that the sounds and smells the couple, hopefully makes, won’t disturb her too much.  


…In Sesshomaru and Rin’s Chambers… 

Rin having poured her feelings of pressure and inferiority a bit earlier was now dancing about the room singing a happy tune. A stark contrast to her dark speech, that left Sesshomaru stunned and upset. He wanted to know more about why she was feeling the way she felt, but felt like breaching that topic was not something he should do. Not directly at least…so how to do it?  


‘Rin likes to sing…This one could sing for his mate…This one has his Koto here somewhere…perhaps singing for a song for her will somehow trigger her into talking’ Getting of his mat Sesshomaru went to a closet situated near the window, from inside he retrieved an instrument: Made of Kiri wood that had been seasoned for a year before being forged into the base of the instrument. The ivory bridges where custom designed to match his true form. The string was yellow silk, and finely threaded. The wood itself was carved in the Mokume fashion. Despite his nobility Sesshomaru had decided to include the Makura ito due to finding the sound richer.  


Returning to his cushion Sesshomaru tuned his instrument. Rin had settled beside him when she saw him get it, so she was now on her belly legs in the air, looking very much like the little girl she no longer was.  


“Anything Rin would like to hear?” He asked softly as he strummed his Koto.  


Rin replied completely off topic “Sesshomaru sama loves three things: Mokomoko, Koto and the West….Where does Rin fit?”  


Instead of answering her Sesshomaru played a song called “舟の夢: Boat of Dreams” from book of instrumental songs that Kagome had brought back with her from her world. It had quickly become Rin’s favorites, and she had somehow copied the musical script and lyrics, bringing them to the West. Sesshomaru was sure that if Kagome knew of this she would worry about time-line issues. But so far the two songs have stayed in his study and not been touched, by anyone save himself.  


“Jōnetsu-tekina akogare de, watashi wa watashi no bōto o michibiku gūzen no deai wa atarashī itami o motarasu. Yorokobi no naka de, naze sono yōna kanashimi?” (With passionate yearning, I guide my boat though chance encounters bring new pain; In the midst of pleasure why such sorrow?)  
He normally didn’t sing, Rin had said once he should sing along when he played the Koto, but he had always left that to her. She liked to sing after all. This time was an exception. ‘Mother had said this one used to sing when drunk…if it gets Rin to talk about why she feels unwanted, this one’s humiliation will not have been in vain’ He reasoned to himself. Rin’s head shot up, eyes going from his mokomoko to his face, her jaw slightly open as he continued singing. However he was interrupted by a loud screeching voice that grated on his nerves and sent his ears into hysteria.  


“SESSHO-ick-MARU SA-ick-MA! YOU CAN-ick SING?!?!” Rin pointed at him like he had three heads. Her aim was severely off though, the finger almost going into his nose. The look of disgust went unnoticed by Rin who was now waving her arm accusingly at him. Being mated to him for two years, she had never heard Sesshomaru sing…’Operation get Sesshomaru-sama drunk is a success…demo I am also drunk’…that was a bummer because it hadn’t been part of her grand Konpira plan: Get mate drunk and fire endless questions at him. His tongue would be loosened by all the alcohol and his brain gone somewhere. So she’d finally get all her answer…instead they were both being drunk together. Which she didn’t mind, because they got to spend time together and relax like Kagome had said. On the plus side she got to hear her mate sing. Not something that happens everyday. The entire song told a story of love and sorrow, pain and joy, through a boating analogy it was one of her favorite songs for that very reason. Her alcohol fogged brain had long abandoned etiquette and manners. So without any guilt she again interrupt an artist while he played his instrument, to answer his question. His ringing ears were glad that she had stopped talking shrilly and adopted a softer tone.  


“Rin is sorrowful in the midst of pleasure because she feels out of place, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin feels she’s an easily replaced person, easily overlooked. Rin plays pranks because Rin wants to be noticed. Rin doesn’t want to lose her mate.” The sound of the Koto stopped as Sesshomaru turned to her with an incredulous look on his face. “Playing pranks makes people laugh and notice Rin, or get angry at Rin. Either way Rin gets some attention from your court that is keen on ignoring Rin because she isn’t a Youkai, nor is she like Princess Izayoi, or the Lady Mother! Sometimes Rin really hates the fact that Sesshomaru-sama is really a LORD that it’s not just an honorary title, but your ACTUAL TITLE. Sesshomaru-sama, do you KNOW how much PRESSURE THAT TITLE PUTS ON ME? Rin feels like everything she does and everything she can do is BECAUSE I MARRIED THE FUCKING LORD OF THE WEST! It’s not seen as RIN is able to do things, but as LROD INDULGING MATE! EVERYONE JUST SEES RIN as A BREEDING COW. RIN HAS NO REAL VALUE HERE” As she talked her voice got louder and louder until she was again shouting right next to her mate’s sensitive ears. However the current Lord of the West couldn’t care less about the ringing of his ears now…his mind still spinning trying to process everything Rin had said. He had never heard his mate actually swear before, or sound so upset. She was a happy girl, that was just how it was. She was the girl who sang to the stars happily while alone, who skipped through streams and climbed trees with a smile on her face. Even in the village when she had to learn medical skills, or in the palace just a year ago learning to write Kanji she smiled and laughed…He’d always assumed she was happy where she was, doing what she did, that the pressures normally associated with status didn’t affect her.  


“This one didn’t know…” was all he could say…before going back to his Koto and finishing the song, this time he didn’t sing the lyrics. He just allowed the sound of strings to calm his mate while his mind buzzed. He had a lot more questions, but those can wait. He didn’t memorize all the lyrics after all, so he’ll sing again with the song repeats. Or he'd just keep playing until she falls asleep.  


“Sesshomaru-sama…why did you never tell-ick Rin about the Mokomoko…it’s import-ick-ant to you isn’tick?” Feeling like he ought to answer after all Rin had spilled to him he explained “Because it’s one part of this one, that isn’t human. This one knows Rin isn’t afraid of him, or of his true form. But this one felt that Rin, being a human woman, will not be able to understand.”  


“ARE YOU SAYING I’M STUPID JUST BECAUSE I’M HUMAN?!” Rin shouted again. If this were anime Sesshomaru’s hair would have flown to the side and he’d be leaning away from Rin with dishes for eyes. As it is, he is simply left with a very unpleasant, never-ending ringing in his ears and a pounding headache from all the noise. His face set in a scowl.  


“BAKA YA ROU! I AM SAYING THAT RIN HAS A LOT TO LEARN ABOUT INUYOUKAI! YOU’RE SO SMART, RIN, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE TAUGHT OUR CULTURE!! ” the Alcohol had definitely affected him, Sesshomaru had dropped his formal speech and openly shouted at Rin, uncaring about being proper at the minute.  


“STUDIES! Rin doesn’t even see the point of it anymore if everyone is just going to assume everything Rin is able to do is because she’s the Lord’s mate! FINE DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT WORTH IT ANYWAYS, I'M JUST A COW! SOMETHING TO HAVE BABIES WITH!!” The amount of sarcasm dripping from Rin's words rivalled her Lord's.  


“This one didn't imply that! Mokomoko is something that can be used in a variety of ways, but the symbolism of it is very important. We are born with it, it grows as an Inuyoukai’s power grows. It is a part of me Rin! IF YOU HAD JUST STOPPED FEELING OH SO SORRY FOR YOURSELF YOU’D KNOW!”  


Rin humphed and turned away her back at him. Sesshomaru just sighed…he’d talked enough for the night. Alcohol was definitely affecting them both, he just wanted to peacefully play his Koto now…maybe one of these days he’d get Rin to play her Shamisen along side him. He had no experience talking to insecure people, and that showed in his talk to Rin just now. In his mind’s eye, he could see his mother tisking at him and proceeding to give a lecture about being compassionate and understanding. He almost wished that Mother had stayed to help him through this talk.  


Deciding on a different song, he played Tsuki no sabaku, a song that told a fairy tale story. He didn’t really know why he chose play another song that had lyrics, instead of an instrumental score like he normally played but it didn’t really matter. In a way it was good song, and the lyrics told the story a prince and a princess were traveling through the harsh desert on camels with only the light of the moon guiding them. “ Tsuki no sabaku o harubaru to tabi no rakuda ga ikimashita…Futatsunarande ikimashita”  


“One silver one gold, walking side by side…Sesshomaru-sama is that really what you think-ick” came Rin’s sleepy, slurred voice. The Lord of the West can’t help but smile at her. Rin had moved to his lap now…apparently over her hate of him…or was it hate of his title? Seemed the same in his mind.  


“Hai…this one thinks we’re side by side all the time. Aishiteru, Rin” He whispered. before giving her a chaste kiss that, slowly became more passionate. Rin, drunk and uncaring about chastity, deepened the kiss pressing herself against him. Somehow she had managed to kick Sesshomaru’s Koto aside and placed herself in its place. Very dimly she noted how he always tasted like the mint-leaves Kaede had her chew whenever a suitor came. Two years ago, mint was a very repulsive taste, but now it wasn't. Maybe it was because the suitors Kaede set up for her made her feel nothing, while her mate made her feel like a treasure to be kept, and loved… In her own mind that bad part of her conscious was screaming loudly that she could do without the extra burdens of his damned title, wishing that he could just give up everything and run free with her. The good part however tried to be more rational and understanding despite the alcohol. Both parts could agree that kissing her mate was great, and that she wanted more. Rin slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her alcohol filled mind stopped thinking at that moment. Sesshomaru however was sitting frozen, if she can see his eyes they would be about the size of tea cups. Conflict raged in his mind, the alcohol seemed to have affected him more than he thought. It might not be bad if meant Rin getting over her…what did Kagome say these attacks were called…Anxiety. But she was drunk, and they had just had an…argument? Letting the kiss spiral out of control was simply not a gentleman’s way. Despite how much they both obviously enjoyed it. It went against his morals. So with great difficulty he ended the kiss, and placed Rin back at his side, holding her close. Retrieving his koto, he was surprised to find it not broken.  


Making a mental note to play Konpira with Rin more often, he resumed singing her to sleep. Thinking to himself that Konpira was a wonderful game to play, especially with sake, he got to hold Rin close, have a real heart to heart with her, and sing to her. ‘This one should make it a tradition…maybe once a week he and his mate will play Konpira…or we can try Tosenkyo, and Tora Tora…’ As he thought his fingers continued strumming his Koto gently singing Tsuki no sabaku.  


In the chamber a ways down… 

Lady Kiyomi of the West smiled…she had not raised a cruel, coarse son. Sure he shouted as his mate, but it was for her own good, and now he sings for his mate to cheer her up. Now that the sorriness was lessened…the night was still young…maybe they get down to making that grandchild for her… regardless, Konpira was now one of her favorite games, for bringing her son closer to his mate, if it didn’t happen tonight at least she was one step closer to getting her grandchild.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yea it's not as lighthearted as originally intended...I've been feeling kinda down lately...guess it bled over to Rin. Maybe it makes her more believable? Or maybe it destroys her? Let me know please. 
> 
> Koto: Is a very old instrument that was originally from China. There it's one of 4 skills that make an sophisticated man. 
> 
> If you're curious about how it sounds please see here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDTp_YQizqE


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru wakes up before Rin and makes her breakfast.

Sesshomaru was a great ruler, that was a fact nobody dared to argue. He mixed his mother’s detached but serious way of doing things, with his father’s compassion, bringing the court to a degree of cleanliness it has not seen since his grandfather passed. Toga for all his virtues wore his heart on his sleeve and was easily swayed. Ascending the throne one of the first things he had to do, was fly around the entire country claiming it as his. The traditional trip took an Inu youkai in true form approximately a morning. Toga took two whole days stopping to help ever official under him with menial tasks. In politics Togo notoriously took the side of corrupt human officials, who were in all senses unqualified. This was due to them being seen as weaker and there for oppressed in the West, human gentry looking to line their pockets with riches knew they only had to plead having sick children and they’d get the high paying government position they want. Under Sesshomaru there was none of that. The current Lord of the West didn’t care if a person was human or Youkai or the Kami themselves, if they had the ability, they’d get their position. If a better suited came an official could be replaced. People called him coldhearted, because he didn’t listen to desperate pleas of having sick parents to take care of, or ill children, the elderly Housekeeper saw none of that. He was born a leader, and he lead with an iron hand. The West grew under him and nobody dared to swindle each other or be corrupt out of fear of losing their position.

The late Lord would scold his son for having no compassion, but as far as she was concerned the boy had proven himself a much better ruler. Sesshomaru showed compassion where it was due, insight where it was needed, and while governing through fear was not something she approved off it was not the only thing governing the West, not as long as the little girl, Rin was the Lady. However despite all his capabilities in ruling and combat, there were still times when the old housekeeper was reminded of the fact that Sesshomaru was in a sense still just a boy. In spiritual years he was only 20 but he had been ruling the West for six spiritual-years, since the defeat of Naraku 7 human years ago, Sesshomaru had taken complete control of the West, and was now governing it without the help of his mother. The old housekeeper knew this would be surprising to many people outside of the palace. However, she had been here since early in the reign of Toga, she saw grow up from a pup to who he is now. Youkai and Kami shared one trait within the two centuries of their lives, Time passed normally. But for each one, Time stops depending on how powerful the entity is. Physically Sesshomaru will never age a day past twenty, but the old housekeeper was not thinking about physical age, why should she? Only young single demonesses think about when their mates stop physically aging. She was old and had grandchildren already. No, she was more thinking about age chronologically, seeing his behaviour it was easy to forget that Sesshomaru really was young. Only a few instances reminded her that the boy was in a sense still a boy one of which was now…It was 4am in the morning and the Lord of the West was in the kitchen making juice and breakfast for his mate…or she thinks that the piece of art in front of her is breakfast…Shoko was pretty sure if the boy fed this…artwork to his mate…who in all likelihood was hung over, the poor could very well fall sick…

“Sesshomaru just what did you put in this tamagoyaki me boy?”

“Shoko-san, relax it will not kill her…this one can never hurt his lovely mate” 

“Aye this will not kill her…but it will be bad to serve her this piece of art. Ye care much for yer mate, boy, it honours you. But if ye wanted to give her something…a fang would be more than enough, or better a pup of her own” 

“P-pup? Shoko-san, this one is not ready for it!”

“The Lady Mother mentioned this topic to you last night did she not boy? Ye must not forget of yer duty to produce an heir"

“Rin is still too young for that!”

“Ie, human girls the age of yer mate are already mothers. Ye have all the time in the world me boy. But yer mate does not.Ye let her wear your Mokomoko... Me boy ye are old enough to know that is not an act to be taken lightly” Keeping his face neutral, Sesshomaru struggled to recall what was so important about wearing letting his mate wear his mokomoko. It was something that only mates did, but that was exactly what they were. Last he checked Rin and himself were Officially Mated. If memory served, Mother wore his father's on occasion when he was a child, later Izayoi had often worn his father's mokomoko...even when they were not an official pair. 'Must be some rubbish about tradition' he thought. But he didn't voice it out of respect to the old house keeper. Shoko, was one of the only people who can address Sesshomaru as “boy” or by name without the title. This was due to her being in service of his father, and almost raising him. Of course she knew about the events last night. She knew that the current Lady of the West was drunk and asleep still. Shoko was touched that the boy she helped raise was so considerate…But watching him cook a dish such as the tamagoyaki… so much salt was unnerving, and…The Onigiri, “Boy…what did you put in this?”

“Shoko’s famous filling…I think…” was the vague answer, as he busily handled the tea…‘Did he just boil tea with SAKE?!?!’  
Moving very fast, the Lord of the West made Rin’s favourite breakfast almost successfully. The shape of the Onigiri was off the filling was iffy due to it’s colour…the tamagoyaki wasn’t as golden as it should be…and the tea…Whatever the Lord was planning she was sure it wasn’t going to be good for the Lady. Although she was certain the Lord himself will gain some form of pleasure from it…if the smirk on his face was any indication.  
…  
Rin woke up to the smell of something yummy…or maybe it was the sound of her gurgling stomach that woke her first? She didn't know for certain. Turning her head in the direction of the smell Rin sat up. Blinking her eyes open she saw white…red…furry thing…a yawn escaped as she completely sat up and rubbed her eyes. The covers were suddenly gone, and something warm was placed onto her lap. Rin blinked again before looking down, then up then down and up again. Her head felt dizzy, like a Hi-Ppo had danced over it. Groggily her mind realized it was a food try on her lap.  
“Sesshomaru-sama…you can cook?”

“Ie, Shoko had to supervise. Have some.”

Rin did, without any hesitation, happily biting into the Onigiri she munched on it noting its taste…it was the same type of citrusy sting that Sesshomaru often tasted like…her mind wandering back to that kiss they shared last night. Deciding she liked the citrusy taste better than mint, Rin picked up the other one, and ate…only until after they were gone did she feel such hot burning spice that she covered her mouth with her hands, and eyes watered. She started coughing immediately after looking desperately for water while shouting at the top of her lungs:

“SESSHOMARU YOU ASS, YOU MADE WASABI ONIGIRI!!”

Finding no water Rin grabbed the teapot and turned the cup over. Not caring about appearances or decorum anymore she clumsily poured herself cup after cup. All she could think about was her poor abused mouth. Only after her 5th cup of tea did Rin notice something amiss…she felt a bit…TIPSY? Smelling her cup Rin noted the smell of Taiwanese Oolong tea, and something else…the distinct smell of authentically Japanese, Sake…

“SESSHOMARU YOU DIMWIT YOU USED SAKE TO MAKE TEA!!!” Her Lord-mate only chortled at her reaction. 

Pouting Rin grabbed her chopsticks and reached for the tamagoyaki, her favorite breakfast dish. Rin was certain Sesshomaru would not spike this one with anything. He knew she liked it sweet. 

Picking up a piece Rin delicately put it into her mouth. One bite…Rin’s face changed a million different colors before settling on a pale green as she spat out the egg. 

“Sesshomaru sama…Are you still mad at Rin for the Honey? Rin is sorry, please don’t make RIn eat this!”

He said nothing, only raising a delicate eyebrow. He deliberately mixed the wasabi so that it can’t be tasted until both had been eaten. It was surprisingly easy to hide the taste of wasabi behind the semi-sweet taste of lemon filling Shoko made. But what was the problem with Egg and honey? 

Rin took his silence as “finish your breakfast” so with tears in her eyes Rin forced herself to eat the egg. Well she tried to at least…a sip of sake, a lot of inner talk ‘You can do this…’, ‘come on, one bite at a time’ Sesshomaru was almost certain something was wrong, if Kagome were here she’d would make a remark like “if this were anime Rin’s face would be going from pale to green now.’ He didn’t know what A-na-me was but he did know the face of a sick person…He did put in a little salt as a way of revenge…but he still made sure to sprinkle it with sugar…Shoko did look horrified at his egg dish though…

Taking Rin’s chopstick, he picked up a piece of egg himself…and immediately spat it out. Rin felt a two rushes of wind, and the food was replaced with a cup of water…  
“Here, you said yourself in your first essay ‘Everyone needs to drink water. In the morning one must drink water, at night one must also drink water…’ After eating this one’s tamagoyaki one especially needs to drink water!! This one will not even care if you flood Kyoto with drinking water!” 

For the rest of the day, Mokomoko rested on Rin's shoulders. The Lord's way of apologizing for the disastrous breakfast.

…

Yep the Old housekeeper has seen a lot, including the Lord’s failed attempt at serving his wife breakfast in bed. Who knew Inu-youkai had a romantic streak? The Old Houskeeper smiled as she walked down the hall: Sesshomaru was probably thinking he should have paid more attention when she was teaching him to make Tamagoyaki. Now the Lord of the West who was normally taciturn and poised, wise and dignified was again, a child barely out of his teens. One who drank irresponsibly with his young mate, and was likely still feeling the buzz of sake, but was more worried about said mate…who definitely had a hangover…than himself. Perhaps the boy simply wanted to shock the alcohol out of her system. Whatever the reason for the disastrous breakfast, it failed spectacularly, and the Lord of the West would have to pay. The question was...Did Lady Rin know what wearing her mate's mokomoko meant? The old Housekeeper shook her head of course the girl did, she was smart. At the thought of Pups running around the palace again Shoko suddenly felt very old indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever had a Tamagoyaki? It's actually pretty good...if made right.


	9. Tsuki-chan Reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki-chan Reflects is technically an unbiased look into Sesshomaru and the three canon girls that had a crush on him. I tried to keep my personal feelings out as much as possible. You're welcome to share your thoughts on each of them below. I don't have Sesshomaru's whip.

Tsukimaru wandered the halls of the Western palace completely lost in thought. The night before he had snuck in to visit his aunt, and had heard something he was convinced he’d never hear again for the rest of his life…The sound of Sesshomaru playing his Koto and singing. He grew up with the current Lord of the West, was his best friend, and his study-buddy. Tsukimaru had only heard Sesshomaru sing twice in all their centuries together, the first didn’t count as he was ordered to play and sing by their music instructor. It was the last time she’d get to teach them, as she was retiring and the last thing she did, was have her “star pupils” perform in front of the entire court, dignitaries and officials. Tsukimaru remembered Uncle Toga had been so proud that night, that his son lived up to the Bushido image of a perfect man, he could write beautiful kanji, was good at music, and excelled in the way of the sword. Aunt Kiyomi had would not shut up about it to his own mother for weeks, Tsukimaru was actually afraid to go home for a time, because of it. Sesshomaru himself of course had not been pleased about being ordered to do anything by anyone who were not his parents.  
  
The second time he sang was when he found out about his father’s death. Many thought that Aunt Kiyomi and Sesshomaru should not be so sad, because Uncle Toga had been unfaithful, but Tsukimaru can’t find it in himself to blame them for their grief. Uncle Toga had been a significant part of their lives. Tsukimaru remembers his mother had come home saying his aunt cried for days when Uncle confessed his infidelity. He had seen Sesshomaru destroy trees in a rage that day, before eventually “sacrificing” himself as a sparring partner to his cousin. So a few human years later when word came of his Uncle’s death, Tsukimaru ran to the palace expecting to find Sesshomaru destroying innocent trees again. Instead, he found the young man on a cliff overlooking the ocean playing his koto and singing a song of grief. It was the first time Tsukimaru saw his cousin express emotions since they grew up.  
  
Rin was the third time, and Tsukimaru was certain if his cousin ever sang again, it would have something to do with the girl. She was an odd one, and he never really understood how his cousin fell for her, but he had to admit she was possibly the best choice. There wasn’t much actually it was either an arrogant noble lady who thinks she owned the world, or Rin…there were others he believed one was called Kagura the other Sara Asano. Continuing his trek through the corridors of the palace Tsukimaru thought of each girl that had showed an interest in his cousin (Onii-sama as he calls Sesshomaru) that was not of the West, and mostly not noble birth.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sara had probably the best credentials, she was a member of nobility, a Princess. This meant she was likely skilled at diplomacy and very well educated. But she was obsessed with his cousin, allowing a horde of demons to take over her body in hopes of him reciprocating her feelings. Planning to steal the Tessaiga from Inuyasha in order to win the Sesshomaru’s affections, attempting to kill both when that failed. Tsukimaru will admit the princess’s love for his cousin was sweet, but he cringed at the thought of an entity who came into existence in a manner similar to Naraku wandering through the palace as Lady of the West.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Next was Kagura, Sesshomaru only showed concern for the Wind Sorceress after smelling her blood in while he was battle with Mōryōmaru. This triggered the Tenseiga to become ready to be forged into a weapon. But it won't have happened if Rin hadn't activated it first. After she was injured by Goryomaru, Sesshomaru refused to save her. In the end he only saved Kagura because he needed to save Rin, who was determined to save the sorceress. Kagura believed that Sesshomaru might free her from Naraku's grasp due to his great power. Therefore, she would search for Sesshomaru try to him to help her kill Naraku. She didn't really show any care for him beyond his looks and his power. Kagura's only love was freedom and her loyalty was to herself. She tells Sesshomaru Naraku's whereabouts and his plans as best she could all in the hope of gaining her freedom. The fact she so readily became a double agent was enough for Tsukimaru to raise an eyebrow. After all the West needed stability, having a flaky girl whose alliance wasn't guaranteed was not in the interest of the country. The danger of being double crossed was always present in court life, adding to it is the fear of an ally twisting the terms of a treaty so that they have the advantage. There was no real loyalty even love can be questioned when politics and money are involved. If the Lord and the People aren't even able to trust the Lady, the West would be finished. The only one beside the Lord able to access and judge sensitive cases was her. Anyone in nobility whether one is Youkai, Human or even Kami can say loyalty matters a lot more than power looks and race. Nobody wants the contents of certain cases given away. Kagura's actions had demonstrated that if it's to her advantage she will not hesitate to give away information. Her only loyalty is herself.  
  
Besides that Kagura obviously valued her freedom, it's as impossible to contain her as it is to contain the wind. She wasn't someone who can be chained by etiquette and the rules of court life. She always wanted to be like the wind. Court life would have stifled her. The rules would slowly destroy her. Tsukimaru admitted the two might have cared for each other somewhat in the end, but even if she had lived chaining someone as strong-willed and freedom-loving as Kagura, well there are much easier ways to kill someone. Tsukimaru looked outside the open shoji doors to the scene outside snow blowing in the wind. The wind simply doesn't exist in a closed environment, Kagura would have sputtered out and been miserable her whole life.  
The last issue is she's evil incarnate. Kagura is a part of Naraku someone whose obsession with power had gone way too far, and Kagura also had this issue. If Sesshomaru had been in a weakened state when they met, she likely would have no interest in him. Her love for Sesshomaru was more love for his power. The only person Kagura truly showed any concern towards was Kohaku, and even that might have been worry for the Shikon Shard he carries. She was also someone who killed a lot. Now, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have killed more than her, but the issue isn't the amount of blood on her hands. Kagura doesn't hesitate to use others and dispose of them when done. Neither of the Inu brothers used others and killed them after. It's probably something unique to Naraku's "family." Besides having a portion of Naraku wandering the halls was scary and not something Tsukimaru wanted to experience ever. 

This brought Tsukimaru's thoughts back too Rin. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Rin had attempted to care for Sesshomaru as he lay near a tree, bringing him water and food. The big smile was apparently the culprit of all things, and her death was the reason why Tenseiga worked. Rin was the first one he ever resurrected, and the reason while Meido was unlocked by Kagura, without Rin’s death, Kagura would have never been able to unlock the move. Futhermore, it was Rin’s second death, that strengthened the attack. Immediately afterwards, Sesshomaru said, “Nothing is worth the cost of Rin’s life.” He constantly rescues her and looks out for her, willingly. Even Sesshomaru’s Mother concerned about her son's sadness, resurrected Rin once with the Meidō Stone. Rin never tried to kill Sesshomaru, or try to use him in any way. Her loyalty was perfect, and her kindness to all was remarkable. 

Tsukimaru has to admit to himself, he is kind of glad the odd girl decided to live with demons. Reaching his destination, Tsukimaru reflected on how Sesshomaru never did engage in “bride breeding” as some villagers would accuse him of because he never raised Rin. The elderly miko Kaede was the one who assumed the role of a parent, she actively raised and took care of Rin. Kaede was present in her life from the end of Naraku “reign of terror” into adulthood and beyond. While Sesshomaru was only present in Rin’s life for a year, during which he often left her by herself. The rest of the time he only visited, yes he brought gifts whenever he did, but from Rin’s accounts he didn’t visit often. Some villagers however refuse to believe what happened, and in their own twisted dirty minds, they think that Sesshomaru raised Rin himself to be his perfect mate. But the reality was totally different, ‘ya don’t “breed” a bride by allowing a random village Miko to adopt her’ Tsukimaru thought. When Rin was a child she and Sesshomaru were traveling companions and best friends, that was all there is to it. Pure and Innocent. Tsukimaru had fully expected Rin to wish to stay with her grandmother, and marry a nice village boy, that Kohaku most likely. But he was glad to be proven wrong. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOW since Rin had been insisting on wearing the Mokomoko…well Tsukimaru like to know EXACTLY when he can expect to see his nephew…or rather when he can starting living up to his title..by being a Royal pain in the ass to his cousin. He had many things he can use to disrupt Sesshomaru's calm. Teasing him about Rin, hackling him on fatherhood. He knew the two and they likely needed a push in the right direction. A shower of sake in front of a grand audience to buy the two some alone time perhaps? Or maybe an aphrodisiac in his cousin's sake to make sure his nephew is indeed conceived? Or maybe a shower of Sesshomaru's favourite wine is better suited, becoming a father is something to celebrate after all. Tsukimaru thought of bribing a few theatre performers into acting out Sesshomaru's proposal to Rin in the Inu no Taisho's graveyard, with a twist of course. What's theatre without some humour? Thousand thoughts ran through Tsukimaru's mind as he attempted to compose himself, most of which involving an alcoholic shower. 'Breathe in, Breathe out...' He must not give away his mischievous thoughts in front of his Onii-sama...not if he didn't want to date that damn whip Onii-sama is so proud of...But *sniff sniff* it seems Rin is in there...so she will definitely make sure he didn't get a date from hell again right? Right?? She won't BETRAY FAMILY for her LORD-MATE RIGHT?!

Unknown to poor Tsukimaru...Rin still doesn't understand why she's getting weird looks from courtiers as she walks around wearing Sesshomaru's Mokomoko... Some people are going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand Cut, so hopefully you better understand why I ship Rin and Sesshomaru now.  
> Please know that I DON'T think ANYTHING will happen until both parties are legal. 
> 
> Rin in my mind at least is a Shrine-child, and I'm pretty sure we all know what that means. Sesshomaru is a Lord and that speaks for itself too. Morals and Honour??
> 
> To lovers of Kagura, she's a fantastic character and a great role model, but I'm sorry I just don't see her as Sesshomaru's mate. 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are on these canon crushes, but please do try to stay respectful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm meter goes up to 30%. So read with caution...but I guess people who read Mokomoko already know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for New Years...But I forgot about it. So now it's for the Lunar New Year.

Sitting on the dais next to Sesshomaru's throne, Rin sneaked a glance at her Lord out of the corner of her eye. He sat straight and tall, his face as impassive as ever. Not a word escaped his mouth, but Rin could see how tense he was, his hand clenched under the great sleeves of his haori.

Court was always a tedious business, and they had been holding Court the entire day meeting various advisors. The period before traditional festivals was always hectic. But this was taking things to a new level. It has been a week since Rin had seen her mate sleep all the troubles of the Western Land had apparently chosen this week to rear their heads. From the domestic disputes between an official and his 10th mistress, to the trade agreements with the East that needed to be finalized. It seemed like the West as a whole decided to hassle their Lord by not letting him have a wink of time for family and friends during a time when it was supposed to be celebrated. The two had been up since 6am listening to request after request. It was 12pm now, and they had a banquet scheduled for later this evening. The visiting Lords would be arriving in about three hours, and along few any magistrates able to make the trip. The day was packed, and Rin had long ago lost track of who was who and what was what. All she cared about was her Lord-mate. She knew that he was tired, she could tell from the stiffness of his shoulders from how he was taking deep breaths through his nose in an effort to hold himself together, from the dullness of his golden eyes. Pouring him more tea, Rin sighed in relief as the last appointment for the day finally drew to a close. Maybe now they can relax a bit before the excitement of tonight.

No sooner had that thought passed through her head, did the doors open again revealing an alarmed Jaken followed by an incredibly angry prime minister. Rin fired a thought to Sesshomaru through their bond as the two got closer 'Just when it seems the affairs of court were over, and we can enjoy the rest of the night, something has to happen…doesn't it?'

Sesshomaru didn't answer, a soft breath from his mouth was all Rin needed to know he agreed with her. As they drew close Rin looked to Jaken "Master Jaken, Master Kyo, can this not wait until tomorrow?"

The prime minister, Master Kyo was the one to speak up "I'm afraid not my Lady, this is of the utmost importance" Rin sighed and glanced to Sesshomaru, under the guise of arranging the great sleeves of her Kimono, she discreetly took her Lord's hand, providing what little support she could in their situation. His mokomoko slithered off his shoulder to wrap around her, while he maintained his dignified posture, listening attentively to the problem. Rin for her part failed to see why a land dispute between the Prime minister and that baka Official-With-Way-To-Many-Mistresses could not wait until the next day. But maybe it was that fear of bring the bad water of the previous year into the new one. It was supposed to be a fresh start after all…

She scooted a littler closer to her Lord-Mate, as the mokomoko wrapped more securely around her. Prime Minister Kyo was now discussing whether putting Baka-Official under house arrest was a good move for being a Land-cherous, phi-Land-erer. Why not just castrate him? She thought bitterly, she was losing precious time with her Lord because of Baka-Official after all.

The room was suddenly very silent. "I never thought the Lady would have such a brilliant mind, milord, castration would be the ultimate humiliation for a Land-cherous phi-Land-erer like Baka-Official" Rin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets…had she said her thoughts out loud? Quickly straightening, she cleared her throat, "Master Kyo, Master Jaken, we appreciate all that you do for the sake of the West, is there anything else that cannot wait until tomorrow?" Both looked to Lord Sesshomaru, seeing something there that made both shiver they shook their heads and Sesshomaru dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As soon as they were alone in the large room she climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder gently weaving her fingers through his hair, it was soft, silky to the touch, light as it weaves through her fingers, he closed his eyes and sighed. Looking up, she bit her lip at the weariness that marred his face. Rin continued methodically running her fingers through his hair, The longer she stroke, the deeper and calmer his breathing becomes. Rin revels in moments like this. The intimacy, the comfortable silence, the warmth. The knowledge that she is the only one to see him so vulnerable.

Rin's fingers venture to the nape of his neck, where she had noted tense musculature. 'A massage and a trip to the hot springs would do him a lot of good…But with our luck, we won't have the time. It's easy to start anew during New years they say. Get rid of any bad water before the New Years they say. It's a time of Good Fortune they say. They never mention how stressful it can be for some.' Rin thought bitterly. Soothingly, she massaged along his neck, working out the stress and ache. He lets out a deep sigh as his neck visibly relaxes. Then her hands travel to his broad shoulders. They're just as tense, if not more so. She sighs "My Lord you really should start taking better care of yourself, this one knows you've had a rough week, but relaxing one of our Hot Springs can do wonders to your muscles and your mind. Also be sure take some gingko next time we have a week like this" Rin's reprimand fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru reaches out, firmly grasping her hip with one hand and a silk covered thigh with another, urging her a minuscule distance closer so she was effectively pressed against him.

Tilting her head, and leaning up she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders. He was stiff beneath her, but slowly he softened ad kissed her back. She opened her mouth against his as he quickly took over the kiss. Rin could feel the tension easing out of him bit by bit. They would have stayed like that longer… But right at the moment the doors to the Great Hall flew open as Tsukimaru all but barrel rolled in out of breath, and quite shaken.

Sesshomaru huffed, and removed Rin before discreetly righting himself as he watched his cousin huff and puff…He looked like he ran across the country…rather stupid in the young Lord's opinion when FLYING was much better, but he figured if Tsukimaru ran like that it has to be important.

"Gomen I think I interrupted something…but milord did you really order Master Ichiya to be castrated?" Rin spat out her tea in a very unladylike fashion. She didn't think that her angry remark would be treated as an order!

"This one has yet to decide on the matter and will do so after the festivities of this season. For now Master Ichiya is under house arrest, should he behave in a manner unfit for his status again he will face severe consequences. Have a team of your ninja observe him and any he interacts with, also deploy a team to observe Prime Minister Kyo, if anything is found you may do whatever needs to be done"

"Yes milord"

Dropping the formal speech Tsukimaru turned to Rin "Rin-sama take care of him. He looks dead on his feet…I'm surprised he hasn't taken to simply flying yet…"

"Tsuki-chan, Rin knows~ she's dreading tonight's excitement. Human Lords as well as Youkai Lords…ugh"

"Rin it is not proper to complain so much especially here…"

"Right~ and you're one to talk kissing your mate like that in the Great Hall…picture of proper breeding…Aunt will be so pleased. " With that Tsukimaru lifted off the ground and flew out…much to his cousin's mirth…

 

…4 hours later…

 

Sesshomaru and Rin were heading up their dais again officials and ministers were on their knees, hands folded in front, head tilted to the side in submission. This time Rin was the picture of sophisticated grace. A lovely red Kimono patterned with blossoms draped over her form, her obi was white with the West's signature blossom patterned along it. Her hair was twisted and combed on top of her head. She held herself tall and proud; back straight, chin slightly up, hands folded in front of her covered by her great sleeves. She walked with small dainty steps a bit behind her mate. He wasn't wearing his usual white kimono/haori hakama outfit. Instead he was wearing a red kimono paired with black hakama and a haori of black patterned with silver lines. The silk layers settled nicely on his form, and the wooden zori he wore in place of his usual black boots didn't make a sound on the floor. He kept his yellow/blue obi, and carried his swords with him like every other Lord. His steps were more self-assured than Rin's, and he walked with a grace that Rin struggled to copy. He kept his eyes focused in front of him, chin slightly lifted back straight the great sleeves of his haori rustled softly as he moved. Rin felt it odd to see her mate with his hair in a topknot, but had to admit it looked good, making the markings on his face stand out that much more.

As they sat down, Rin struggled to maintain her elegant posture…legs close together was easy, but sitting with such a straight back was uncomfortable…but what she really dreaded was addressing the ministers in Inu as they came up one by one…then receiving the visiting Lords with a smile. Before FINALLY they can start the party. She'd had a long day…she had to play a good hostess and do things properly…BUT she was so damn tired…If only Shippo were here…he'd know how to liven up this party immediately providing an excuse to skip the boring half hour of addresses…Glancing at her mate she noticed that he had his mask of a cold distant ruler back in place...Rin briefly wondered if talking to him through their bond was a good idea..she wanted to know how he felt...when they left this very hall four hours ago he looked about to pass out from exhaustion. Rin had bribed Jaken, guards and other servants into leaving them alone until about an hour before this event. She had to make sure he rested...so first she gave him a thorough massage gently working over his WAY TO stiff back, before both went to the bath and just soaked for some time. He fell asleep shortly after her impromptu therapy session. 'Is he really ok?' 'Hai, this one is fine now' Rin almost jumped out of her seat...she hadn't meant to send that thought...but at least she now knew he was feeling fine...'Stupid he really needs to rest more'

This one will try in the New Year' Rin can't help but show her shock on her face...but she quickly righted it seeing someone approach 

'Let the...Very~ Fun~ verbal battle of wits, begin' To her surprise three voices sounded in her mind at the same time 'agreed'

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama this Gyro would like to congratulate you on a successful year, the West is truly blessed to have you" 

Came the first insincere "congratulation. Rin resisted the urge to smack her forehead and groan. She knew many of these officials hated Sesshomaru for his methods, Under Toga these same officials could use the state's money to line their own pockets. Under Sesshomaru however things changed, if anyone was caught using state money for personal means it was a capital offence and treated accordingly. They felt Sesshomaru cheated them of money, but they were educated officials and great at coating their words…  
Rin liked speaking Inu…especially on the rare occasion she heard her mate, Lady Mother and Tsuki-chan speaking it. But for now, all she knew for was this scripted sentence "Thank you Master [Gyro] for your hard work I wish you and your family a lot of joy. Please enjoy this night" Try making that sincere when her heart wasn't in it…she wished she was as great an actor as these self-righteous officials…

'This is going to be a long…painful…night…' Rin thought as she forced a smile and uttered her lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is going to have a very good night...and this is the first of many painful events she'll have to attend during the "traditional" week of festivities.


	11. Omake: Inuyasha vs Scrolls of Hunger

Inuyasha was annoyed…why was he annoyed? Because the minute he set foot in the Western Palace…he was escorted to Sesshomaru's study and instructed to READ, word for word READ all the files and reports that came in. It's been an hour since he arrived, and instead of drinking all the sake he can, eating all the meat noodle soup he can…he was reading Kanji…the JOY of it…

"…Security breach in Prime Minister Kyo's estate at 5am this morning…the suspects were en-route to the building Prime Minister Kyo's eldest daughter, and confirmed to be off Minister Ryo's household…" Inuyasha read out loud before sighing 'Keh what is wrong with that man, storming the Prime Minister's estate in the dead of night wearing their own crest?'

"Minister Ryo demands compensation for the random brutalizing of his guards, asking for a large section of the Prime Minister's land…" Inuyasha wanted to shred the scroll so badly now. 'Baka Official at least try to cover your own tracks before arrogantly demanding retribution!'

"Prime Minister Kyo demands retribution for opposing party defiling his daughter and disrupting the family" 'What the heck, he only peeked at your daughter sleeping…sure it's bad but it doesn't need to be brought to the attention of my brother, it can easily be settled between the two privately.'

Feeling annoyed and confused at the complexities of court, Inuyasha ran a bell on the desk, intending to ask for a bottle of sake, and a plate of snacks. Maybe Rin's sweet little cakes, and mochi. If not a plate of dried, seasoned meat was nice along with the sake. It'll make the rest of the document easier to read. Besides all that thinking made him hungry, and it's been a while since he's had any good drinks. The village didn't offer much.

Inuyasha was irked at the waiting he had to do for someone to answer his call. Rin's letters to Kagome told how all the girl had to do was ring and someone was at her beck and call. The names and words on the scrolls started looking like dish names. Inuyasha even caught himself wondering if the scroll itself got it's colour from being dropped into soy sauce. Everything about it seemed to be mocking him. "Haha We're not edible...we're not edible." Kanji was hard to read, but he could manage normally...now under hunger the letters started reminding him of ramen and that clear rice-noodle sometimes used in sashimi.

The servant that came in about 10 minutes later, looked at him with surprise. Inuyasha didn't blame the man, he had been gnawing on the brush...his hungry mind thinking it looked like Karaage (fried chicken)... But the servant's shocked face soon melted into that way to familiar look of disdain.

"What do you want half-breed" If he weren't so hungry, and tired...scratching the man's throat with his claws would be very tempting. Or even grabbing Tessaiga...but right now all he could think of is food, and the servant's head looked like a small golden piece of Rin's tamagoyaki...

"You got a problem with me, servant?" Inuyasha hated food that was too salty, and this egg-man in front of him was way to salty.

"Who, me? I won't dare, you're Sesshomaru-sama's Half brother after all, and the Guard Dog of the Shikon Priestess."

Inuyasha growled at the stress on the word "half" and the obvious disgust when he said, "Shikon Priestess" Standing up Inuyasha grabbed the man by the collar of his cotton robe. He hated double edged swords...remembering hearing them so often as a child.

"Listen bud, I don't care what your issue is with me, but I am not a guard dog and I won't let you talk about Kagome in such a tone!"

"Humans are all the same worthless scum, especially peasants who are good for nothing. Bothersome mouths that don't know how to shut up"

"Heh, I dare you so say that, in that same hateful tone, to Rin. If you can do that, I'll respect you"

"Don't you dare talk about Lady Rin so casually Half-breed, she's the Master's mate, and a very smart girl, unlike the one you guard so faithfully"

"Oi I told you not to call me a guard dog! And Kagome is just as good as Rin!"

"Keh, like you'd know you lawless, uncouth cad, you're own father never even saw you, and your mother was disowned because of you. You're nothing but a disgrace to all. It's a miracle Sesshomaru-sama tolerates you. There are other much better than you to…"

Something in Inuyasha's mind clicked, the servant before him…must be loyal to either Minister Ryo or Prime Minster Kyo. He talked just like the missives, very arrogant, very self-righteous. The two were currently at each others throats…which was good, or his brother would have to worry about a possible political upheaval just because of Rin. So what if she wore his Mokomoko? She is the Lady isn't she? She has a right to wear one...

'All this trouble...for ONE PIECE OF FASHION?! What was up with these people did they have nothing better to do with their time?' That thought made Inuyasha smirk almost as scarily as Sesshomaru when he goes to kill. This master-servant...once he finds out the names were going to suffer... SNOW SHOVELLING for a week. He'd be kind and provide the shovels of course..the BIG wide heavy ones from Kagome's time, and sentence them to shovelling all the snow around the city.

"To what Take over as LORD? HAH, you can on home and tell your master whoever that I'd like to see him try and challenge Sesshomaru. BUT he must first get past ME! Sesshomaru's my brother and I don't care how much he hates me, I'm not letting one of his subordinates think he's a weak Lord just because he loves Rin!"

The servant's eyes widened at the Hanyou who looks so dumb, whose language was so coarse, whose personality was brusque and prickly with no sense of decorum. He was supposed to be easy to fool. But the Hanyou had in a matter of minutes figured out that he was an impostor…

"Hehe, well played Hanyou, let's see if you can live up to your bold words" before he jumped through the window. The voice sounded somewhat familiar...like someone he should know...that boggled the mind..

'Keh, this one is also a hare brain…thanks for confirming my suspicions though'

"But now… HOW AM I SUPPOSED GET ANY SAKE OR SNACKS IF I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST?"

Rrr...Grrrrr...Who? Inuyasha looked around the room, and sniffed the air, finding himself truly alone...then the noise?

RRrr...GGRRRgggrrr...Oh, it was his stomach...Inuyasha sat down with a huff of annoyance, the insistent rumbling of his stomach, made his own growls...no scratch that Sesshomaru's angry growls sound nice. And he didn't know how to get food and drinks in this maze of a house. Follow his ears? Nah to much trouble...Follow his nose? Might end up somewhere he doesn't want to be. His eyes didn't even need to be mentioned...he can't tell north from south with all the red/white walls around here.

"ALL THIS TROUBLE AND HUNGER FOR A PIECE OF FUR!? RIN YOU OWE ME BIG, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR MATE!" He started murmuring about all kinds of soups, cakes, and main course items he wanted Rin to cook for him. The scrolls on the desk started their merry taunting again. To Inuyasha they seem to be saying "Haha now you have no choice but to finish and beg your brother for food!"

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID SCROLLS, OR YOU'LL TASTE MY WIND SCAR!'

In a room not far away Sesshomaru laughed at his brother's wails. Imagining his brother sitting at the low desk drooling over imaginary food, while reading through the boring scrolls. Probably some ministers names would likely turn into Minister Miso Soup, and Minister Saba Shioyaki, or Minister Tempura and Minister Katsuo Tataki...Sesshomaru laughed harder at imagining the faces actually turning into those dishes...He won't mind getting up at 6am for court if he got to have Saba Shioyaki everyday.

Mean Rin looked incredulous at her mate laughing for what appeared to be no reason. When it finally died down, a weird smile stayed on her mate's face. It wasn't that one that screamed death…nor was it the warm loving one she sees daily…it looked like the one on Hahaue's painting featuring a young Sesshomaru playing with his dad…that mischievous, playful smile Hahaue said disappeared when Chichiue died…Should she be worried for her mate's mental health?

"Rin, Do NOT let him overwork himself EVER again...Get him to relax more" She muttered to herself..."Ah, we can go to the hot springs more and travel like before!" As she got lost in planning how she can get more time for the two of them in the New Year, Rin eventually started daydreaming about an afternoon spend doing nothing but enjoying each other. The young Lady was so lost in her musing that she completely forgot her mate had sensitive ears and heard everything. Not only that he had a very sensitive nose...and her thoughts made her body react...much to his delight.

But of course he won't say at least not until much later. He liked his pillow, it was warm and soft...Rin always is. And more importantly he was not in a rush for her to introduce his head to the floor. "This one would like to spend more time with Rin too..." he said very quietly...his stomach growled...loudly startling both. "Although this one could do with a Maguro no Zuke-don...that Rin cooks..." Shifting a bit to get off his warm pillow, and order some food. "Saba Shioyaki is also acceptable, if Rin cooks it" He adds after hearing that dish sprout from the mouth of a certain Hanyou down the hall whose stomach was growling just as loudly.

'This one is not jealous that Rin used to cook for Inuyasha...he is not...This one doesn't care, he merely curious...'

Grrr Rrrrumbbblllle...'Where is that blasted bell?'


End file.
